X Games
by dax11
Summary: Extreme sportsmen Naruto and Sasuke turn the X Games competition into a duel. Who cares that they don't do any of the same events? But with all the turmoil, perhaps their bet should be the least of their worries.
1. Prologue: The Bet

"Deal?"

"Hn, alright. Deal."

Naruto's challenging eyes soften into a more playful gaze. "You are so going down, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. "Sure thing, Uzumaki. Whatever you say. But I think we can agree that my events are harder."

Naruto's teasing grin falls flat. "...Come again."

The blond's reaction pleases Sasuke more than Naruto could ever know. Sasuke unfolds his arms and shoves his hands in his pockets, portraying a relaxed and confident demeanor. "Please, Naruto. We both know my events require more skill due to a higher level of difficulty."

Naruto's body jolts from the shock of the Uchiha's words. "Whatever!" His brows scrunch and his blue eyes blaze with furious outrage.

Sasuke laughs on the inside. Riling up Naruto is the most fun he has off two wheels. Well, it's the second best thing to do with the blond skater. "You really think zipping around on that piece of plywood can compare?"

"Compare to what? Your bike? Maybe if you didn't wear all that gear, it would be more entertaining."

"We wear full face helmets because of the danger of the tricks. Knee pads are good enough for your lot." Sasuke waves his hand dismissively as if batting away a fly.

"That's 'cause skateboarders know how to take a fall."

"'Cause you do it so often."

"Cram it, Uchiha, or I'll polish my wheels on your face."

"If you could catch me."

"Well, it's a little unfair in that juiced up bicycle."

"I know I ride fast, but 'juiced up' implies something different."

"Gah! I meant the other bike." Naruto throws his hands in the air. Stupid, irritating Sasuke; stupid, irritating smirk.

"Please distinguish which of my talents you are referring to when speaking to me."

"Fine. Your _motorbike _is a cheap trick toy."

Sasuke glares at his roommate's instigating remark. His motorbike is a beautiful machine. Now, his customized BMX bike designed to his specifications for use in competition is supposed to be flexible and tricky. How dare the idiot bad-mouth either of his babies.

Naruto grins at the dark-haired man, relishing in the glare sent his way. In the beginning, that look had made him cower. But after years of intense arguments, it is merely proof that Naruto is getting under the other's skin and provoking a reaction.

Sasuke sneers at the other. "You think that rally car of yours is any better?"

Naruto adopts Sasuke's previous calm and peers at the biker through the corner of his eye as if giving Sasuke only a portion of his attention. "At least it has four wheels."

Seeing though the guise, Sasuke goes a different direction. "You're the one that's going to be on all fours when I win this bet and make you my slave."

Naruto turns to face him straight on, but with air of disappointment in his tone. "That's your kink? That's the best you can come up with? I challenge you to see who can take the most golds and give you free range to choose whatever depravity you can conjure in that psycho genius head of yours... And you pick a slave." Naruto shakes his head from side to side. "So cliche, Uchiha."

Sasuke's smirk only grows. "Not the way I imagine it." The devilish glint in his eye tells Naruto of a much deeper and sinister plot. "What about you? You gonna give me a hint about what you want?"

"No way. It's a surprise."

"That surprise is going to have to be hidden for a long time 'cause there is no way you will ever medal more than me."

Sasuke turns his back on the blond and walks away, but Naruto yells down the hall, "It's not just medaling. You have to win gold."

Sasuke shouts over his shoulder just before entering his bedroom, "It's the same thing for me."

From the living room, Naruto murmurs under his breath, "Cocky bastard."

"I know what you said, Idiot."

"What? No way. You couldn't have heard that," Naruto screams down the hall.

Sasuke yells back tauntingly from around the corner. "I know you too well. I don't need to hear it."

Naruto bites the inside of his cheek, an angry, nervous habit he developed after meeting Sasuke, and curses the cyclist in his head.

"Shut up, Uzumaki."

Naruto's wide eyes dart down the hall. "You-!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Events:

Naruto

Skateboard Vert

Skateboard Big Air

Skateboard Park

Rally Car Racing

Sasuke

BMX Vert

Moto X Freestyle

Moto X Best Trick

BMX Big Air


	2. Day One: Hart Attack

content edited. Original on y!gallery.

* * *

Naruto: 0 Sasuke: 0

Sasuke's motorcycle roars into the event grounds and parks in the designated area for the participants and their entourages. He cuts off the engine, bringing the noise level to moderate again, but no sooner than the calm had been restored, Naruto's hunk-of-junk car squeals into the lot and stops next to Sasuke with a puttering groan.

Sasuke glares at the abomination even as its driver steps out all sunshine and smiles. "When are you getting rid of that piece of shit?"

Naruto gasps, offended at the mere suggestion and pats the side mirror comfortingly. "How dare you!" He points his finger accusingly at Sasuke, but then the oddball steps closer, leaning over the bike and whispering with his hand hiding his moving lips. "But seriously, I gotta do somethin'. She died on the way over here on the highway. And it's not the first time." The blond gives Sasuke a pointed look, then turns back to the car holding out his arms and gives the beat-up machine a hug.

Sasuke smirks, always amused by Naruto's oddities. He rolls his eyes when Naruto begins to fondle the loose door handle and starts to walk off without him.

When the blond man notices a black form moving away in his peripheral, Naruto yells and runs to catch up with Sasuke.

On their way to the trailer, Sasuke walks straight ahead with his eyes forward while Naruto jabbers about the games and the bet he is 'most definitely going to win.' Sasuke grimaces when one of the magazine reps jumps in front of them. He feels suffocated by the man's mundane questions, but Naruto is all-too-happy to answer any and every query. "Anything for the mags, man," he says with excitement. Stupid attention-whore, always dragging Sasuke down with him.

Naruto talked nonstop for several minutes before the man discreetly slunk away to interview the other participants still arriving. Once Naruto realizes this, he and Sasuke continue to the shared trailer that houses their toys for the duration of the games. They compete for the same sponsor, a small company Kakashi started several years ago after he decided to retire young and represent new talent. The cheap bastard hadn't wanted to splurge on two separate trailers, so he bought a single big one. It holds Naruto's four-wheeled death trap in the back and several of his boards stored on the walls as well as Sasuke's BMX bikes and dirt bikes for the MotoX events.

Naruto runs up the ramp and plops down on the hood of his rally car. He and this beautiful piece of machinery have had some crazy times. Naruto glances down and sees a smudge marring her glamorous face. He rolls onto his stomach and rubs it out with his middle finger.

Sasuke walks up and feels like he may be intruding on a private moment. "Am I interrupting something between you and the car? Or are you posing for Playgirl?"

Naruto looks over his shoulder and rises to his knees, protruding his ass into the air. "Depends... Like what you see?" He wiggles a little to tease the Uchiha.

Sasuke just scoffs. "No one wants to look at your fat ass."

Naruto's lips purse and he slides off the car. Before he can bite back a remark, Kakashi's partner skids into view, stopping in front of the open trailer. "Naruto! Where have you been?!"

"Iruka, is my ass fat?" Naruto asks with a pout as he turns around for the man to have a look. He twists around to check himself, groping on his own butt.

"What? No. Your behind is fine. A little bubble to it, but a lot of men would love to have more of a backside. Many of-" Iruka cuts himself off, stopping that ridiculous conversation and focusing back on the pressing issue at hand. "Naruto! You don't have time for this. You're late."

Naruto turns around all the way to face his manager. "What are you talking about? I can't be late; I'm not a chick."

Iruka looks at him with a blank stare and it even takes Sasuke a moment to figure out where the blond is coming from. The Uchiha has to consciously think like a retard. He puts himself on Naruto's level and realizes what the hell he is talking about. Sasuke drags his hand over his mouth and jaw, looking at Naruto with newfound astonishment for how much of a moron he could be. "You're a certifiable idiot, aren't you?"

"What?! What'd I say?"

"He means for your event, not your period, dumbass."

"You're the PMSing dumbass. Vert doesn't start for another hour."

"No," Iruka chimes in. "Sasuke's BMX Vert starts in an hour. Your Skateboard Vert starts in five minutes!"

Naruto freezes as the information sinks into his brain.

Why does Iruka always have to be the bearer of bad news? He's like some bad news fairy making sure everyone knows they are wrong or late or not wearing pants when they step out of their car.

Suddenly, Naruto starts jogging in place, his legs grasping the situation before anything else, and his hands quickly move of their own volition to grab one of the boards off the wall before the legs madly dash to the competition half pipe. Through the entire sprint across the event grounds Naruto hopes and prays, hopes and prays and curses his Sasuke infatuation. To know the bastard's schedule better than his own is a new low in his everlasting struggle to deal with the prissy, know-it-all bitch of gorgeous man.

.oOo.

Sasuke eventually shows up to Naruto's competition. Granted it is ten minutes into the fifteen minute jam session, but he doesn't really care much for hanging around the gruff skaters. Watching them fall all the time gets boring. Sasuke finds a spot where he won't be bothered and scans the decks for Naruto.

"And I spot Sasuke Uchiha down there. No doubt he's come to root for his best bud and our current leader Naruto Uzumaki."

Annoyed, Sasuke looks up into the commentator's box and sees the only other man that may be more moronic than Naruto peering over the edge at him. Kiba Inuzuka had been given his position as a TV personality since the fool couldn't participate at the X Games anymore. A few too many concussions bumped him to the sidelines, but he just wouldn't go away. Naruto's boarding friend insisted that he should still be involved and have some part in the Games. Hence why he is perched in the booth, babysat by a real sports broadcaster.

Kiba leans out the side of the open air booth and looks down at Sasuke standing near the bottom of the stairs. "Wanna share your thoughts Uchiha? I'll give ya a mic."

Ugh, is Kiba still talking to him? Sasuke glares and flips him the bird. That pretty much sums up his thoughts.

The lout barks out a loud laugh and returns to describing the action for TV and radio listeners, no doubt going on about how much of a kidder Sasuke is. The idiot just couldn't get it through his stupid concussed head that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him. Unfortunately, his idiot and the halfwit are like peas in a pod. So much so that they dressed almost identically for Halloween last year as Thing 1 and Thing 2. With much regret, Sasuke assumed Naruto would fight for and win the title of number one. So there had been no hesitation in his mind when he started to make out with the drunken Thing 1. Too bad Naruto had gone as Thing A instead. Considering the situation, Naruto hadn't been too upset. He is actually a pretty fair person, except that the idiot only responded to Chocolate Thunder for a week.

Unsettling memories. The Uchiha pushes those deep, deep down and goes back to locating Naruto. On the near-side deck, Sasuke spots that striking tuft of blond and a garish orange T-shirt that had become Naruto's signature item. He smirks at how laid-back the blond seems, but when Sasuke checks the scores he can't help but feel a little disappointed.

Naruto should have already done a handful of runs and put up good numbers, but now the idiot is slacking off. Naruto currently has a 46 and a 38 as his two highest scores, making his total 84. He probably put up the 46 on his first run and got complacent when no one else came close. The kid in second, someone Sasuke doesn't recognize, has a solid 79. Naruto's closest competition is one great run away and the 'tard is acting like it's in the bag.

The rookie Konohamaru skates from side to side, one trick after the other, and gains the crowd's support as they cheer for the young and relatively unknown skater to pull off an upset. The kid jumps up onto the deck and pumps the board over his head in triumph. Despite watching skaters, based on the kid's last run, even Sasuke can tell his score will improve.

As the next man in line drops into the ramp, the kid's score shows up on the screen. The numbers flash a couple times before the 37 disappears and the 42 gets kicked to the second square to be replaced by an impressive 46, raising his total to 88.

The spectators cheer for their new leader, but Naruto stares across the gap with his mouth hanging open. However, he quickly composes himself. Picking up his board from its spot against the rails, Naruto places it at the lip and his eyes zero in on his young competition as a challenging grin consumes his face.

This is the Naruto that Sasuke likes to see. A determined, focused and motivated Naruto rarely fails to rise to the occasion. The idgit just has to lose almost before this side comes out.

With his tenacious attitude, Naruto stares at the rookie on the opposite deck. He snorts when the kid looks back at him, a cocky grin plastered across his unseasoned face. The kid is still wet behind the ears and he thinks he has the standing to look at Naruto like that? Time to get schooled, punk.

Kiba's rambling comments are barely audible to Sasuke, but he can make out enough to know that he is reassuring the audience that Naruto will come back from this minor setback. An odd mix of confidence and worry twang in his voice as if he knows Naruto can do it, but still unsure if he will.

The spectators 'Ohhh' when the current skater falls after a tailwhip and slides down to his knees, his board rolling off the ramp and into the barricade. He scurries out of the way and Naruto will have this one last chance to make a comeback. With 38 seconds left on the clock, Naruto has just enough time for a full 30 second run.

Naruto puts his feet in place and leans into the pit, soaring down the ramp and aiming straight for where Konohamaru stands. He grabs the railing, but unlike other skaters who would go right back into the half pipe, Naruto holds his pose. He puts both hands on the edge with his board carefully balanced on the soles of his sneakers. Milking the crowd for all they've got, Naruto does a handstand push-up and grins as Konohamaru stares at him in mild disbelief. He rocks the devil horns then reaches up to grab his board.

Satisfied that the kid got the message, Naruto drops back into the ramp to really get his run goin'. That little stunt had cost a bit of time. Would it even count as one of the techniques toward his total? With the fear of losing in mind, Naruto puts on his determined hat and decides to just go for it. He speeds to the other side of the vert ramp and launches, grabbing some great air.

Kiba and Yamato in the commentator's box continue to describe the events for people over the airwaves.

"Naruto's got some pressure on him this time. Rookie Konohamaru really stepped up his game for that final run, but Naruto's totally up to the challenge. He landed a clean 360 Stalefish and here he goes...Nice 540, pulling it Stiffy this time, but still smooth like cocoa butter."

"You are close with Uzumaki. Does he have any new moves up his sleeves?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. I maybe possibly could know something, but I'm not sure if he can pull it out yet. But he keeps picking up speed and this one... Nailed it! Naruto makes this look easy."

"Yes. Uzumaki landed a notorious 720 smoothly with a different grab again, holding his board for a Cannonball. What else can he do to secure the gold in Vert?"

Kiba jumps to his feet and begins cheering into the microphone. "Come on, Naruto. Do it! Do it!... Yes! Fu!#$&% awesome!"

"Ah, you can't say that, Kiba. We're on air." Yamato tries to speak over Kiba's hooting and hollering in his ear. "But it was indeed amazing. I'm still having trouble believing what I just saw."

Too excited to be contained within the box, Kiba tears off his headphones and runs out the door to meet his friend.

"Well, we seem to have lost Inuzuka, but no matter, because today Naruto Uzumaki made history by becoming the first man to land the elusive 900. An incredible build-up from the nearly staple 360. Where does this man get his stamina to push through so many rotations? By my calculations, Uzumaki completed seven full circles in that run."

Naruto pops up onto the ledge holding his board and shouting with the fans. His yelling and jumping around can only be matched by his fellow athletes high-fiving and congratulating him, thanking him for an amazing display and conquering the 900 beast.

The scores under Naruto's name flash. The 40 blinks away and his 46 moves down a spot to be replaced by his new score. The five second wait feels like forever with Naruto hugging and holding onto his skater friends who are just as excited. The new score finally lights up. An impressive 48 which brings Naruto's total to a whopping 94 and one more gold medal to add to his collection. But this one is so much sweeter than usual.

Naruto descends the wooden steps with his trademark shit-eating grin and looking so proud of himself. Before he even gets both feet on solid ground, Kiba all but tackles him.

The rambunctious ex-skater rambles about how amazing the blond's run was while fiddling with Naruto's T-shirt. "Put this on!"

"Whoa, what is that? Don't put a bug on me!" Naruto starts to fight Kiba to keep his hands to himself.

"Put it on! Its not a bug." Kiba grits through clenched teeth as Naruto pushes him away by the face. "Its a microphone!"

Naruto's grip loosens, but he maintains one hold on Kiba's forearm, and goes cross-eyed as he tries to get a better look at the device.

Kiba steals the moment of distraction and finally manages to pin it on. He grabs the blond's shoulders and whips him around so that both face the camera for an impromptu interview.

"How do you feel, Naruto? Did you plan the 900 from the start? What were you thinking when you landed it? What are you gonna do now? Do you have any expectations for Big Air?" Kiba, large-eyed and as enthusiastic as ever, continues to spew more questions.

Wow. Kiba kinda sucks. Too much talking all at once. Naruto stares blankly at the large black camera lens, not knowing what to say or where to even start. Luckily, Sasuke happens to mosey into Naruto's line of sight behind the camera about a hundred yards away. He smiles widely and pats Kiba's back while keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "Yeah, Kiba. Whatever you say. I'll talk to you later. K?" He pushes through the camera crew and runs to catch up with Sasuke who had turned and begun walking away from him. The ass.

.oOo.

Naruto runs into the expo center, losing Sasuke after he had disappeared behind the darkly tinted glass doors. He wanders around aimlessly, looking for any sign of a black, cocky head and begins to slip into a depressed rut of missed opportunity. Just when he is about to give up, something shoots out from behind the red curtain that hides the bleachers' metal structure and clamps down on Naruto's elbow. He is unceremoniously yanked behind the fabric and quickly out of sight of other people toddling about.

Naruto's back collides with one of the thick beams, the hardest slam he'd taken all day, but in the sudden darkness his eyes need a moment to adjust. Slowly, the pale skin's stark contrast with the black around him tells Naruto everything he needs to know about his captor.

"Sasuke, why do you have to be such a dick? You could've just waited for me and then I wouldn't've been all frazzled loo-"

Yada yada yada. That's all Naruto does. The only way to shut him up is to give his lips something else to work at.

"Mmm. Mmm." Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushes him back a little. He still has something to say and rubs his hands over the biker's pecs as a way of telling Sasuke to give him a moment, but don't go anywhere. "Hold on, I have to tell you. I won't be able to stick around for your vert. I've got rally qualifying."

His eyes having adjusted to the lack of lighting, Naruto can now clearly see Sasuke's face. The unnerving part is that his expression is blank, but when that wily smirk blossoms, Naruto gulps nervously.

"I thought you didn't know when your events start." Sasuke puts his hands at the hem of Naruto's shirt and pushes up, raking his blunt nails up Naruto's stomach. Naruto's little shivers only entice Sasuke more as he seeks his pound of flesh from Naruto as punishment.

"Nnh, Iruka told me. After my first run. When I was... waiting on deck." He reaches down and grabs Sasuke's wrists, pulling them away from his heated abs. Too much touching, not enough thinking. However, Naruto's plan backfires. As he pulls Sasuke's hands down, the long, deft fingers hook onto the blond's khaki shorts.

Sasuke makes quick work of the button and fly, dropping Naruto's pants before the blond even knows what's happening. He steps forward, grinding his thigh between Naruto's legs and plunging his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. He grabs two handfuls of Naruto's ass, massaging the globes through the cotton fabric of his boxer briefs. With such loose shorts, Naruto learned early on to wear the appropriate undergarments when performing tricks, especially upside down ones that would flare out the leg holes. That one instance when they were young had been quite a nice sight for Sasuke though, and probably one of the first times he considered Naruto sexually attractive.

Sasuke peels away, licking Naruto's bottom lip playfully. He shoves Naruto's shirt up, bunching it under his armpits, and mouths his way down firm flesh. Gradually, he sinks lower until he kneels before the blond. Sasuke nibbles on the flesh confined by tight clothing, wetting the cloth and blowing cold air to elicit more of those delightful quakes from Naruto.

Delicately rolling the tight undershorts over Naruto's hips, Sasuke pulls them down just far enough to free Naruto's personal parts. He takes one of the shaved bits into his mouth like a lollipop.

Naruto crashes his head against the metal beam, but the pain is nothing more than a dull throb that barely registers over the stimulation down below. His hands move with a mind of their own, obviously in cahoots with Sasuke as they rake over his nipples, pinching and twisting the hard nubs. "Ah, Sasuke." His breathing becomes heavier and one hand snakes down his torso to play with himself. As his forefinger eases over the end, that rat bastard snatches his hand away. Naruto whines, but Sasuke won't hear of it.

Sasuke licks Naruto's palm, taking the flavor with him. He holds the hand away so that Naruto won't try to touch himself again. Sasuke curls his lips around it, taking Naruto slowly and torturing deliberately.

A deep moan claws its way out of Naruto's throat and he twines his fingers through Sasuke's black hair, trying to encourage him to take more and go faster. But Sasuke is a stubborn bitch, so Naruto urges a bit more forcefully. He grabs a clump of the midnight locks, ignoring the offended grunt from the man on his knees, and pushes Sasuke down. The wet squelch is like the first note of a symphony. The convulsing muscles of Sasuke's throat draw all of Naruto's attention and prevent him from really hearing the choking gasps escaping from Sasuke's pale lips. He holds Sasuke firmly in place, using moist cavern to his pleasure. "Mhmm. Fuck yeah."

Sasuke is given a moment of relief every other second as the fleshy obstruction moves just enough out of his airway, but Naruto has gone beyond taking control. Fuck this. Sasuke grabs Naruto's hips and slams his coccyx against the steel post behind him.

Naruto cries out, the sudden jolt precipitating his release and as the biker is pulling away. It continues to spurt out, landing partially inside Sasuke's open mouth but also leaving several streamers over the man's cheek and nose.

Sasuke stares at the ground, dumbfounded and feeling dirty. His eyes dart up to Naruto's sheepish gaze and he glares with intense fury. He stands quickly and looms over Naruto, always having had a few inches on the blond. Sasuke grabs Naruto's sensitive penis roughly and must restrain himself from just ripping it off. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto replies in a quivering voice. His afterglow is still working its way out of his system even as Sasuke abuses his junk. The pissed-off energy emanating from Sasuke doesn't help Naruto's state either. "I didn't mean to. It just happened when you pushed me."

"You idiot! Were you trying to choke me?" Sasuke gives a squeeze to Naruto's jewels to emphasize his point.

"Ahh, stop. Stop." Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist and tries to pull his hand off, but the biker does not relent. Naruto's face contorts into a pained grimace. His eyebrows furrow and he hisses through clenched teeth. "It felt so good. You felt so good. I couldn't stop myself. " Naruto peeks out one eye as Sasuke loosens his hold a bit. The blond breathes more easily and tries to lay it on thick because the only thing Sasuke likes stroked more than his dick is his ego. "Your mouth was amazing and you turn me on so much. Look at me. You're still dressed while I'm practically naked and already splooged. You're so hot Sasuke. You mak-"

"Alright, that'll do." Sasuke smirks condescendingly. He releases Naruto's sensitive bits and brushes hair out of his face. It is always nice to hear that Naruto knows Sasuke is a sex demon. "You realize you ruined the mood. I don't know why you have to be such an idiot."

Naruto glares and his hands squeeze into tight fists. "Quit callin' me an idiot."

"Why? Just accept the truth. No need to be ashamed, much."

"Oh yeah? Well, if I'm an idiot, then you're a... cum bass!"

Sasuke stares at Naruto with a blank expression, trying to figure out what the skater is rambling about now. When all logical answers lead to a dead end, Sasuke is forced to inquire into the absurdness that is Naruto's rationale. "What the hell is a cum bass?"

"I dunno. Some type of cock-sucking fish." Naruto throws his hands up and admits, "I just made it up."

"Cum bass? That's what pops into your head at the spur of the moment?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "I guess."

Sasuke shakes his head and looks at the ground with his long bangs obscuring his face. His body begins to shudder and soon he is full on laughing. "You really are something else." With a rare smile still on his face, Sasuke begins to wipe the cream off his face in a scooping motion.

Naruto smiles back, happy that they are not arguing anymore, and bends over to pick up his pants. However, when he comes back up, Sasuke has a present for him.

Holding out his soiled hand in front of Naruto, Sasuke orders, "Eat it."

Naruto's face scrunches. "Eww. I don't wanna."

"It's yours. You eat it." Sasuke shoves his fingers into Naruto's mouth and rolls them around, coaxing Naruto's tongue to start playing.

Naruto bites as an instant reaction to stop the strange sensation, but quickly releases. He concedes to Sasuke's wishes and, closing his eyes, sucks himself off of those long teasing fingers obligingly and apologetically. Naruto takes hold of Sasuke's wrist and slowly thrusts the digits in and out of his mouth.

Sasuke's mouth goes dry and he pulls his hand away. The innocent look on Naruto's face while that slippery muscle moves so lewdly is too much for even an Uchiha to withstand.

Naruto looks confused for a moment, but detects a faint flush creeping up the others neck. He smiles and leans in to lick Sasuke's nose. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just been so long since we fucked. I think it was a bad idea to include the 'no sex till there's a winner' stipulation."

Sasuke grins slyly and dries his hand on Naruto's T-shirt. "Hn, it was your idea."

"Was not! You forced it on me!"

"Only because you were being a cocky son of a bitch and needed to be put in your place. It's your own fault ergo your own idea."

.oOo.

_Ah, Sasuke... Mhmm. Fuck yeah..._

_slurp...gurgle...cough. _

_smash..._

_"Eat it."_

_"Eww. I don't wanna." _

_"Its yours. You eat it." _

_slurp...groan...pant...pop._

The pair exit the expo center side by side and Naruto spots Kiba across the way holding a pair of headphones to one of his ears. He breaks out in a run towards him, calling his name and waving.

Kiba looks up, but there is fear in his eyes. He sets his sight on his friend growing ever closer, but then his gaze flickers to the broody Uchiha as he walks in a calm gait behind Naruto. Kiba tears the headpiece away from his ear and tosses it to one of the crew. He looks back at Naruto and tenses, realizing how fast the blond can run. Kiba's eyes dart everywhere before he turns around and jogs up the steps to the booth.

Naruto slows and dejectedly stops. He slumps his arms, wondering why Kiba turned away. Like he was mad or somethin'.

Sasuke manages to catch up and stands next to the blond, also curious as to why Inuzuka would act so coldly. That's Sasuke's routine.

Naruto looks up at the booth, forsaken, while Sasuke glares hatred at the brunette.

Kiba peeks over the edge and quickly dips down again. Not even the twenty feet between them and the wood planks surrounding Kiba in the booth can protect him from the power of either man's gaze, let alone their combined power. After a couple seconds, Kiba tries again only to find two sets of eyes still stuck on his location. Kiba huffs and drags his hand over his face. Man up, Inuzuka. Kiba stands and waves down at Naruto congenially. "Hey, Naruto! Sorry, I gotta get back to work. I'll see ya later though."

Disappointed but relieved, Naruto sticks his tongue out at his friend jokingly.

Kiba starts, his body going rigid just thinking about what that tongue had been doing. His eyes dart to Sasuke and the asshole's knowing smirk makes Kiba back away slowly out of sight.

.oOo.

Naruto: 2 Sasuke: 1

Naruto dips and weaves among people rushing around behind the scenes before the MotoX Freestyle event. He dashes madly to the fiery red bike with the one and only beautiful bastard atop. He runs up from behind and grabs Sasuke's arm to stop his momentum.

The grab startles Sasuke, but he snickers at Naruto as the skater puts his other hand on his knee and bends in half trying to catch his breath. Sasuke had never seen him so exhausted. At least outside the bedroom.

His face is bright red as he inhales deeply. For Naruto, the scent of moistened dirt is surprisingly refreshing and invigorating and reminiscent of Sasuke. He moves his hand to one of the handle bars and fans himself with the other. "Whoo. I made it."

Sasuke leans forward, putting his elbows on the front center of the bike. "Hn, barely. First guy goes in five minutes."

"Whatever, I'm still here."

Sasuke continues to watch Naruto as the blond slowly turns back to normal. "How'd it go?"

"Pft, totally won. Big Air is amazing. You'll love it. The entrance ramp is like a hill and you just zoom straight down. And the gap is so huge, you really fly." Naruto throws his hands up in the air. "Ahh, I wanna do it again."

Sasuke laughs at Naruto's animated antics. "How many times did you fall?"

Naruto stops gesturing and drops his hands to his sides. He sticks his tongue out at Sasuke and sneers at the mocking question. "Only a couple."

Sasuke fights the urge to snatch that tongue out of the cheeky blond's mouth, but duty calls.

"Uchiha! Platform! Now!"

Sasuke looks over his shoulder to a worker standing at the threshold. He begins to pull his helmet on, but Naruto interrupts with another one of his prodding comments. "Don't mess up your hair with that thing."

"Hn," Sasuke glances at him and pulls the helmet into place. "Nothing messes up this do."

Naruto snorts. "Yeah, there's too much gel in it."

Fastening the belt under his chin, Sasuke retorts, "There's gonna be too much gel in you later." He revs the engine and smoke putters out the exhaust.

Before Sasuke goes into his competitive mode, Naruto grabs onto his sleeve insistently. "Don't do it, Sasuke." He pleads with a serious expression, one so different from his usual goofy grin.

They stare at each other for a long while until Sasuke's name is called again. The summons draws his attention and he turns his head to look back at the crew member. When he returns to Naruto, his eyes harden and he pulls the goggles into place.

"Please, Sasuke." He gives a gentle tug to the biker's sleeve.

Naruto's sincerity is really getting to him. If he doesn't leave soon, he may give in.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke yanks his sleeve out of Naruto's grasp and spins his bike around to ride away, leaving the blond standing alone in a small cloud of dust.

From the starting position, Sasuke calculates the distance to the nearest ramp and plots his route in his head. His eyes stray over to the sidelines where Naruto takes his place at the barricade to support Sasuke, even if he is afraid of the possible outcomes.

The buzzer sounds for Sasuke to begin and he speeds down the incline. The clock starts counting down from one minute for Sasuke to complete is first run, but only two of the three tries would count towards his total score out of 100.

Naruto crosses his arms tightly, working his bottom lip between his teeth for Sasuke's entire turn. As the seconds tick by his nerves loosen because Sasuke has less time and fewer hills to try something stupid. When the buzzer sounds while Sasuke is in mid-air, Naruto is relieved to see that the biker pulled off a good run with high technical merit, but he is even more pleased that Sasuke hadn't resorted to doing _that_ trick.

Sasuke had been working on it for months, but Naruto still doesn't feel like he should try it yet in competition. The supposed genius had never even attempted to land it on dirt and only six times out of ten did he pull it off when jumping into the foam pit. And there's a sense of security when doing that. It's just not good enough for Naruto when Sasuke could easily die if he failed. Stupid bastard usually over-rotated when he missed the landing. Jackass, always trying to be an overachiever.

Sasuke rolls to the side and out of the way of the next competitor while he waits patiently, leisurely leaning over the front of his bike on his elbows, for his score to light up. He glances back at Neji readying himself at the platform, and nods his head in acknowledgement, but hidden by the face guard of his helmet, Sasuke wears a confident smirk knowing he can beat the Hyuuga, again.

The judges' result comes on the screen and Sasuke is satisfied. A decent 44 puts him in the running with the other guys. But no leader can be decided after only round one. Still straddling his bike, he walks it over to the waiting area to prepare for his next run.

After several minutes of the other competitors' runs, Sasuke finally perches himself at the top of the platform where his image and name shine in lights on the digital screen behind him. Sasuke looks at Naruto one last time, hesitance wiggling its way into his mind.

Concern mars the blond's usually energetic and cheerful features. He really hates that trick. Hopefully, Sasuke will be smart enough to do other moves, but if there is anything the Uchiha is stupid about, it is his sport. Always pushing the limits of his bike and body.

Sasuke shoots down the ramp and almost immediately hits a dirt hill and goes soaring into the air. He releases the bike, pulling his feet up and hooking them under the handle bars as he reaches for the sky. Sasuke quickly resets himself from the Cliffhanger and lands the bike squarely on the hard dirt. He zips around the bank and lines up for his next jump.

Naruto gnaws on his thumbnail as he anxiously waits to see Sasuke come over the dirt mound. The spectators' roar is his first indication that Sasuke would appear soon and seconds later that blazing helmet and bike peek over the edge.

Sasuke kicks both legs out to the right side of the bike into a Can-Can, a trick Sasuke had done a million times and one Naruto feels even he may be able to do after watching it so many times.

As Sasuke pulls his left leg back under him to adjust for the landing, his shin guard catches on the underneath of the seat. As he struggles to pull his leg over, the bike shifts sideways under him as the ground rapidly approaches. Running out of options, Sasuke tries to bail, but his stubbornness kept him on the bike too long. His bike crashes into the dirt on the downside of the opposite ramp, and he lands smack into the side of it.

Even over the collective groan from the crowd, Sasuke's loud curse is all Naruto hears.

Sasuke rolls to the side, wobbling as he slowly gets up on his hands and knees. The medical crew and attendants hurry over to see if he is hurt, but their annoying concern buzzing in his ear only irritates him more. He punches the dirt beneath him and releases another unrestrained "Fuck!"

Naruto loosens his grip on the barricade's railing. If Sasuke can yell and curse, then he'll be alright. And if the bastard can swat away the hands of people trying to help him, then he can't be too badly injured.

Sasuke stands on his own and takes the handles from one of the crew holding up his bike. He slowly walks it off the course with a small limp, but the fans cheer for the well being of their favorite motocross rider. Sasuke glances over at Naruto briefly and is met with a calm, reassuring smile.

Naruto begins to walk to where Sasuke will re-enter the backstage area to see how he is doing before his final run, if Kakashi lets him do a final run.

Unfortunately, the judges are not so compassionate and must view every fall as a failure. Sasuke's second attempt is scored low in the twenties and he would have to pull an amazing run if he expects to beat the others, two of whom had already put up good scores on both their first and second run and would use this third one as backup to only improve their positions.

Sasuke returns to the staging area, dejected and mad at himself. He lets the red bike fall on the ground and he crouches down beside it to investigate the damage. He pokes and prods the machine and finally stands, leering at the contraption.

Kakashi walks up behind him, leading one of Sasuke's other bikes by his side.

Sasuke glances back over his shoulder and Kakashi just smiles. Sasuke sighs, turns fully and takes the bike from his manager. He mounts the electric blue motorbike and trades his red helmet for the matching blue one under Kakashi's arm. He revs the engine to warm her up, and looks to the far side when he spots a familiar bundle of blond drawing closer. He meets Naruto's eye and the skater stops in his tracks, struck by the cold gaze.

Naruto frowns and turns around to return to his previous spot. He marches away furiously, Sasuke's eyes having told him something he didn't want to know, didn't want to even think about. That stupid fucking asshole.

Sasuke returns his eyes to the machine and tries to regain his focus. He has one more run to do and his most prized bike, the bike that reminds him of Naruto, will help him achieve his goal.

Once again taking his position at the top of the small stage, Sasuke breathes deeply to calm his nerves and relax. This would be his first attempt of the Backflip Hart Attack on dirt. God! he is so stupid. Why'd he put himself in this position.

The buzzer to start finally sounds and Sasuke takes a moment for one last deliberate breath before he races down the metal platform ramp on his way to the first dirt ramp of the course.

He hits the jump and at the apex, kicks his feet out behind him. Sasuke isn't satisfied with a simple Superman anymore, plus he needs the points, so he ups the difficulty and moves his hands to the seat to get more extension, but then he releases the bike altogether and extends his arms away from the bike to preform a Rock Solid. Sasuke soars through the air, hovering over the bike but not touching it at all. He is completely detached and truly flying. Quickly though, he grabs the bike and pulls it back under him after getting as much air as possible and lands the bike No Footer.

After a successful landing following that cluster fuck of a fall last time, Sasuke resets himself properly and banks around the edge of the course to line up for his next ramp. He accelerates quickly when he comes out of the turn, and in a burst of power, zooms forward and hurls himself into the air again.

Sasuke rises off the seat as soon as he leaves the ground and pushes the bike under himself. He uses the force to lift his body up into the air and points his feet toward the heavens as he looks at the handle bars of his bike. He counts in his head starting at 'one one-thousand' to time himself accurately for the landing so that he could stay in position for as long as possible. He would need those extra bonus points from the judges after fucking up his second run.

Sasuke slings himself back into his seat and safely brings the wheels to the ground again. At one point in Sasuke's career, the Kiss of Death had been his trump card, his most extreme element, but as time passes, the tricks get old and the envelope needs to be pushed a little further. No matter how much Naruto protests.

The cheers from fans erupt all around him and it gives him a boost of confidence and adrenaline, or perhaps it is stupidity and testosterone. Whatever the vital combination is, Sasuke's got it. With a quick glance at the timer, he tears out of the bank and begins to accelerate for the final jump.

In the first nanoseconds of the jump, it looks to be another Kiss of Death, but Sasuke has thrown a twist onto it. He pulls the bike over his head, the wheels now facing upward and Sasuke's body hanging down with one hand gripping the seat. He kicks his feet as if running and quickly rotates around, not even trying to make this one get more air time. The Backflip Hart Attack is a get-in-and-get-out kind of trick, especially at the point Sasuke is in mastering it.

Sasuke's front wheel hits the top of the dirt mound hard and almost throws him off, but using his arm strength and the weight of his body he manages to set the back tire down without falling off. He wobbles momentarily, but straightens out and rides down the rest of the ramp smoothly. Smoothly. He landed smoothly. He pulled off the first ever Backflip Hart Attack! Sasuke breaks and his back tire spins to the side. He tears the helmet off his head and stares at the scoreboard, his big black eyes full of hope and excitement.

.oOo.

Backstage Sasuke stands next to his mentor, manager, sponsor and interviewer, Kakashi Hatake. An All-star of motocross sports in his own right, Kakashi stepped out of the spot light when he discovered Sasuke. And he couldn't pass up taking Naruto as well, even if he didn't know the first thing about skateboarding. The two had a raw talent that begged to be crafted and refined. Kakashi generally takes credit for teaching them everything.

Like Inuzuka, Kakashi still hangs around and commentates for the Games. The biggest difference is that Kakashi can actually formulate a coherent question.

When they wrap up the interview, Sasuke immediately begins to look around, searching for that blond mop. Feeling uncomfortable and exposed without his friend anywhere in sight, Sasuke walks around angry and anxious. He catches the eye of a few people and looks away quickly, feeling insecure. They're obviously wondering why he is alone.

Suppressing his frenzied hunt for Naruto is more nerve-wracking than just searching would have been. Thankfully he spots Iruka chatting with another representative.

Sasuke jogs over and nearly pulls the man's arm off to speak with him more privately so that the other person wouldn't hear.

"Where's Naruto?" He asks in a quiet growl.

Iruka unlatches Sasuke's grip from his arm and tries to calm the Uchiha. "Relax. When you finished, he said he was going to check on his boards for tomorrow's event. He's probably still at the trailer."

Relief washes through him when he realizes Naruto hadn't left entirely. Sasuke runs back to his blue bike, the one Kakashi brought to replace the red one because he knows it soothes Sasuke to have something evocative of Naruto with him and that it would help his nerves after falling. Sasuke kicks the motor on and zips away to the hauling truck where their equipment is stored for the duration of the Games.

Sasuke rides his bike all the way across the grounds and up into the truck where he finds Naruto just staring at his wall of boards.

Naruto turns and looks over his shoulder nonchalantly as Sasuke dismounts.

His coldness grates on Sasuke's thinned nerves. He snaps at the blond, "Why'd you leave?! I finished with Kakashi quick enough. You should have stayed and waited for me."

"I didn't want to."

Sasuke approaches with purposeful steps, "Why'd you leave?"

Naruto stares back evenly. This aloof regard toward Sasuke is strange and uncomfortable. "You did that trick."

Sasuke sighs, closing his eyes and looking sideways at the front corner of Naruto's rally car. "I needed to. I had to take the chance."

"Take the chance?... You hardly ever land that, Sasuke. You could have died doing it. You could have broken your neck or your back. You could have died in front of thousands of people tonight."

The sharp words and sharper tone, so uncharacteristic for his Naruto hurt deep in Sasuke's chest.

Naruto turns away again to look at the dirty rubber wheels of his skateboards. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sasuke clenches his fists at his sides. He then reaches up and firmly turns Naruto around by the shoulder. He leans in and kisses Naruto so fervently the pair fall against the wall with Naruto pinned between the displayed boards.

Sasuke pulls back enough to look into Naruto's eyes, some of the coldness having leaked away. Speaking as their lips brush against each other, Sasuke tries to remedy his foolishness. "But I'm still alive. I'm still here. And so are you." Unable to resist, Sasuke steals a small kiss in the middle of his apology. He takes a deep breath and looks squarely at Naruto with a solemn face, one that confuses and worries the blond.

"I'm sorry."

It takes a moment to register, but Naruto turns his face to the side and snickers. "Ah, the forbidden phrase more taboo than 'I love you'."

Sasuke bites Naruto's earlobe and the skater playfully pulls away from the tickle while laughing.

"Hmph. How can I not forgive you when you make such a sacrifice?" Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist and holds the Uchiha flush against him. He lays his head on Sasuke's shoulder and nestles into a comfortable nook. "It really was a cool trick though. But if you hadn't've landed it, I would have killed you myself."

Sasuke snorts and squeezes the man in his arms a little tighter. "I know."


	3. Day Two: The Fans

Day Two

Naruto: 2 Sasuke: 2

On a mission from Iruka, Kiba makes his way to the other side of the grounds to fetch Naruto for his next event. He walks up to the trailer, expecting Naruto to be either sleeping like the bum he is or tweaking the controls on his orange rally car. With hurried steps, Kiba walks up to warn the dumb blond of his tardiness. When he gets around the trailer wall and sees the bright blond hair in the shadows of the back of the truck he starts yelling. "Hey, Naruto! Iruka's gonna tear you a new one if your ass is almost late again."

Naruto looks over his shoulder, but doesn't move from his position. He has a suspicious deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

The tattooed brunet takes a step onto the metal ramp leading up to the truck's interior. "Hey? D'you hear me?" Kiba presses.

A pale, almost luminescent, face peaks out from Naruto's side. "We heard you, moron."

"Sasuke? What're yo-" Kiba's eyes adjust to the darkness and he notices the same pale skin apparent against khaki shorts as two hands comfortably grasp just under the cup of Naruto's ass. Kiba's eyes widen and he sputters dumbly.

Naruto pulls out of the hold with some effort to escape the clinging digits. He backs up, bumps into a rack of bikes, turns to hold them still, steps around them, trips over his own feet once, and starts walking down the ramp. He rubs the back of his neck and mumbles, "I'll just head over there now." He starts out walking then breaks into a quick jog.

Kiba watches him leave for a moment then turns his eyes on Sasuke sitting smugly on the hood of Naruto's rally car with his arms supporting his weight behind him. Sasuke's creepy ass, know-it-all smirk freaks Kiba the fuck out and he walks away stiffly with no preamble.

.oOo.

Sasuke stands in the sunken area in front of the spectator bleachers with other crew members, having special privileges as a fellow extreme sportsman. Everyone knows Naruto would want him around anyway.

The kid from yesterday whom Naruto beat in the last seconds of the vert competition also stands at the end of the lower area to watch the event without being surround by fans. He steals glances at Sasuke repeatedly which only annoys the biker.

Sasuke turns his head sharply and meets Konohamaru's eye with a menacing glare, staring back challengingly without blinking.

The young rookie is flustered by the look and turns away quickly. He glances out the corner of his eye again to find the Uchiha still watching him. Instead of subjecting himself to the infamous Uchiha Glare, the skater drops his board to the ground and glides away. He looks over his shoulder one last time, but runs into a cement post while not paying attention.

Sasuke smirks and returns his eyes to the platform where the competing skaters mingle before the actual start of the event. He finds the blond leaning over a rail and looking down at him with an amused smile on his face. Sasuke nods to the right to direct Naruto's attention at Konohamaru as he stumbles around still trying to stand and getting more embarrassed by the second. Naruto's eyes come back to him and Sasuke shrugs with his hands in his pockets.

The announcer shouts, even with a megaphone, that they are about to begin. Naruto winks at Sasuke and takes his place with the other competitors in the shaded area of a tent to await his turn.

Two minutes into the twelve minute jam session and Sasuke is bored out of his mind. He made it one hundred and twenty seconds. He tries to show up to Naruto's events when he can, but he gets so annoyed. All they do is fall. They fall so often that their scores are still decent as long as it was toward the end of the run. Even the dumbass had taken a couple spills. There isn't even a clear leader because of it. They all suck.

Sasuke looks up from cleaning dirt from his nails to find Naruto in a different place than where he jumped up after his last fall. The idiot looks different than usual. He stares at one of the obstacles in the park course, a spot Sasuke had seen every competitor try and every one of them fail. With the way Naruto is staring at it, he must have something brewing in his mind. Naruto usually likes to wing it and just do what feels natural, leaving plans and strategy to Sasuke, but Naruto seems as if he is debating with himself.

He glances down at Sasuke, looking at the raven seriously with no smile nor twinkle. This is beyond the focused Naruto of competiotion and into the reckless daredevil Naruto that Sasuke wishes didn't exist. It had gotten the blond more than his fair share of broken bones and medical bills.

Naruto moves to the edge as another man dips into the pitted area. When he falls after his second trick, Naruto slides down the wooden entrance ramp. After a couple staple tricks, Naruto picks up speed over the concrete surface and charges toward the dangerous cradle.

The crowd is on their feet, excited for what Uzumaki would do for them this time.

The surface suddenly becomes wood again and Naruto loses a ton of his momentum as he enters the risky trick. He approaches the cradle, a cement portion of the course designed like a bowl on its side, from the front. He goes up along the side in an attempt to traverse the gap over the top of the capsule where the floor becomes more of a wall, totally vertical.

For a moment, things seem pretty good. Naruto's board rolls easily over the side and up to the highest point, but gravity is a vengeful bitch and would only allow defiance so many times.

On the descent, Naruto knows he won't make it. His eyes flash to the landing on the opposite side and he makes a jump for it. As he launches from his position on the wall, the board gives way since wheels have the tendency to roll and everything. Naruto scrambles midair and then slams his left shoulder into the edge of the cradle. His body soon follows, colliding with the unforgiving and unyielding wall.

The audience groans collectively, many covering their mouths in shock or holding their own appendages as if imagining the pain.

The next man begins his run beofre Naruto even clears the skate area, trying to squeeze in as much time as possible.

Naruto curses and rocks on the floor only momentarily before grabbing his board with his uninjured arm and running up to the deck to get out of the way. Once on the platform, he lies on his back, rubbing his arm with his eyes screwed shut.

Sasuke pushes through the crowd of employees to reach the stairs leading to the upper deck, but with one fat arm, security prevents him from going up to see Naruto. Sasuke hears Kiba's big mouth from the commentators booth above him as the man rushes down the stairs of the rickety structure. Sasuke meets Kiba's eyes as the ex-skater runs to his friend's side. The conversation is silent, but Sasuke makes sure Kiba gets the point.

Sasuke keeps his eyes on the top portion of deck that he can see from his sub-level. Iruka hovers over Naruto worriedly with an icy hot pack and rapidly speaks at the blond. Naruto's only responses are small head nods.

Kakashi shows up to calm Sasuke. He had been watching from the fans' side and saw the Uchiha after Naruto's fall. He sneaks right up next to Sasuke and puts a reassuring hand on the sports star's shoulder. "Naruto's tough. He'll be alright."

Naruto skips his next several runs, allowing the other guys to move on without him, but also giving them the opportunity to surpass him in rank.

Kiba eventually makes his way over to Sasuke and tells him, "He's OK. It was dislocated, but he made the EMT put it back. Iruka's been trying to get him to fold." Kiba looks over his shoulder at the blond glaring at his manager inside the tent. "But I don't see that happening."

Sasuke tries to look around the bulky guard, but now he can barely see Iruka let alone Naruto. The guard puts his thick sausage arms up again to prevent Sasuke from moving forward. Angered by the idiot who clearly doesn't understand the situation, Sasuke shouts in his face, "Move your fat ass!"

Before Sasuke has the chance to have his pretty face pummeled by the large man, Kakashi pulls him away by the elbow. He drags the concerned Uchiha back to their previous viewing spot where, it so happens, Sasuke can better see the action on top of the deck.

With only three minutes left on the clock, each skater could ink out one more run. The lucky bastards that went first could maybe get in an extra.

Naruto grabs Iruka's extended hand to help him stand from the bench and jumps up and down to get his juices flowing again. He walks over to one of the ledges and stands on the tail end of his board, holding it in place until the current skater clears the course.

With the pressure on in the final minutes of the session, the skaters finally managed to put up some good scores. Except Naruto. Sasuke glares at him for taking such a hard fall and jeopardizing not only their bet but his health and career.

Naruto glides down into the course and makes a bee line for the cement half-bowl lined with blue tiles, as if anyone thought it was actually from a pool. He does a 5-0 grind all the way around the curved rail, looking more like a surfer that a skater.

Naruto would probably be good at surfing. He would at least look great in board shorts, especially tied just loose enough to hang low on his hips...

When Naruto reaches the end, he jumps off, pulling a Japan Air and landing in the lower portion. He skates off aiming for the juncture where two obstacles meet and form a sharp, triangular point that is more of a hazard than a potential trick. But Naruto's mind works in weird ways that normal people have difficulty following. Only Sasuke is equipped enough to keep up. Naruto crouches down as he nears the hitch and grabs the bottom of the board before pulling it, along with his feet, over his head.

The spectators cheer for the small but inventive trick. Sasuke certainly had never seen someone pull a backflip over a hip in the course like that. It was almost cute.

Naruto stands up straight, kicking along the ground to pick up speed. He heads into a smaller, tamer cradle on the opposite corner of the square-shaped park. Inside, the capsule cam captures Naruto riding almost upside down for the viewers at home before using the force to slingshot himself in the opposite direction. Judges give big points for making use of the entire park.

Naruto skates up the quarter pipe, spinning 360 and landing on the upper wooden top. Skating over the wave-like surface, he moves toward another edge and leaps off, jumping all the way over the jersey barrier while pulling his board up and kicking his right leg out straight to the side. He lands the Benihana effortlessly, scoring extra for waiting longer to re-grab the board because for the couple seconds he was midair, most of it was spent with only his front foot touching the skateboard.

The drop into the cement section gives him some needed velocity to make it over the sharp peak where two quarter pipes meet butt to butt. Naruto grabs his board, kicks both legs out to each side in a split, and while sticking his tongue out at the camera, he does the unconventional Sack Tap. A trick that is exactly as it sounds. Holding the front of his board, Naruto gives his balls a light tap with the tail end.

Sasuke covers his mouth as if he is embarrassed for Naruto, but he is really just trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. Naruto is just too much sometimes.

Naruto does a few more jumps and tricks to reach the opposite end of the course before turning right around to have enough room to gather speed to attempt the failed trick from his last run. He only has this last chance to make it. One last opportunity to pull another win out of his ass and save some face from his horrendous screw-up.

Taking position at the runway toward the massive cradle, Naruto prepares to throw himself into this trick again. However, this time around he starts from the other side, noticing a slight variance in the construction of the wooden surface. Naruto kicks at the ground and turns sideways, trying to make his flight as fast as possible. He skates at the wall and begins up over the gapping hole. Feels good. Again the drop seems to come too quickly and in true Naruto spirit, the blond pulls his board away from the wall to conserve velocity without loosing it through friction, and goes through two full rotations. He finally, finally lands on the other side. Most importantly, he lands on all four wheels.

Naruto straightens up and glides, eyes wide and mouth agape as if he can hardly believe it himself. The timer goes unnoticed by spectators and competitors alike. Naruto's fellows all run into the arena and surround him, jerking him around like a rag doll in congratulations. Only when Naruto spots Sasuke standing calm and still on the other side of the gated barrier with a small smirk of approval, does his stupidly happy smile return and his eyes brighten with their usual gaiety.

.oOo.

Kiba walks through the plain white halls of one of the only permanent buildings at the Games on his way to a storage room for extra parts. He happens a glance down one of the connecting hallways and freezes when he sees someone else standing in an alcove and facing the wall.

Sasuke looks back over his shoulder, his arm propped up on the wall at about eye level, and smirks devilishly when he realizes the intruder is Inuzuka.

"Oh, Uchiha. What are you doin' back here? It's kinda weird to be all, like, secluded and alone."

"I'm not."

"Not what? Secluded in the back storage area? 'Cause it sure looks like it to me."

"No. Just not alone." He lets his arm fall and Naruto's head pops out from Sasuke's side.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto says unsurely with an awkward, trying-to-be-discreet grin.

"Naruto? What are you doin'?"

Naruto's smile falters. "Uh... I was just... Well, you see... Sasuke needed... And we..."

Sasuke reaches down with his other hand and rolls his hips to fix his junk. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'll see ya later." Sasuke turns around fully and starts to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto flounders, looking at Sasuke pointedly.

The Uchiha smirks as he draws closer to Kiba. As he walks past, he pats the ex-pro on the cheek patronizingly with the hand that was rearranging his crotch.

Kiba looks back to Naruto standing stiffly, self-consciously in the recessed part of the wall. He starts to speak, but Naruto interrupts him by grabbing his arm and tugging him out of the narrow corridor.

"C'mon. We should get to our seats. Sakura and Ino will be mad if we miss their inline park."

.oOo.

Naruto: 3 Sasuke: 2

Much later, in the early hours of the evening when the darkness and cold night air force everyone inside, Sasuke's MotoX Best Trick event prepares to get underway.

The previous year had been amazing with tough competition for Best Trick. Everyone brought their A game and thrilled the audience with unique stunts, but of course the Uchiha won with a now signature body varial variation, dubbed Sharingan, in which he spun his body around the handlebars instead of just rotating over the seat.

This time around, however, Sasuke plans to step it up, to shock the audience, and not to be a pussy douche executing the same thing again just to win. His new trick will blow last year's out of the water, anyway. He'd been working on it for months in private, not even letting Naruto see him practice.

All Naruto knows is that Sasuke snuck off to the warehouse park and mentioned training on a couple occasions. That had immediately worried Naruto and piqued his cat-like curiosity. What kind of trick requires training? Not just practice, but real physical training.

Naruto waits along the side with the family members - wives and mothers mostly - of the other competitors. He chats up Neji's cousin Hinata and waves at Ino and Sakura in the stands on the opposite side of the dirt arena who came to root for Sasuke, no matter how reluctant of a friend he is.

The cheering increases in volume as the rookie up first revs his bike from the starting position. He charges the center ramp, soars for all of four seconds, then lands safely on the other side.

Booing erupts from the crowd, but Naruto just feels bad. The newb choked. Sasuke won't like that. There is no fun in crushing some new upstart when he psychs himself out.

Neji Hyuuga's name lights up on the massive LCD screen as he straddles his bike waiting for the signal. Smoke puffs out the exhaust and he aims for the ramp on the right, the nearest to Naruto. He flies into the air, pulls through a standard body varial and lands riding side-saddle. It is definitely a difficult trick to time right, but the unusual landing form gives him bonus points.

On the far end of the dirt strip, where a long wooden incline helps the bikers to slow down like a runaway truck ramp, Neji stands at the top, soaking in the praise. Once he has satisfied his ego for the moment, he runs back down to retrieve his bike that had slid down to the dirt. He must kick start the machine again and the fresh dirt flings into the filming area. Neji zips down the narrow exit path, but stops to chat up Naruto along the way.

He pulls his large helmet off, revealing a tight bandana around his head to keep his hair in place. "Here to cheer on your boyfriend, Uzumaki?"

Naruto glares, not taking the mockery too well. "Suck it, Hyuuga. Sasuke'd kick your ass any day. You might as well give up and just practice for Big Air."

"And why is that?" His infuriatingly pompous smirk is borderline Uchiha.

"'Cause Sasuke has this one in the bag. But you may still have a chance on the megaramp since Sasuke hasn't even seen it yet."

Unconcerned with the goading, Neji leans on his handle bars and replies, "Uchiha's got another trick up his sleeve? Pray tell, what is it this year?"

Naruto's face falls into a slight frown. He scratches lightly at his cheek and admits, "Well, I don't really know."

Neji's smirk grows like a weed. "Oh, Hubby keeping secrets now?"

Naruto glares hard. "Why are you such a douche? Why can't you be a good little Hyuuga like Hinata?" Naruto puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him.

Neji's mood goes sour as he stares at their contact.

Eventually, crew workers try to push Neji along and out of the way, shooing with their arms and yelling, "Move it, Hyuuga."

Neji tugs the helmet back over his head and takes off without another word.

Another man that Naruto had not been watching crashes through the side buffer, but still gets a decent score of 35 since he technically landed.

Happy that Sasuke is actually being sensible about this event, though Naruto doesn't doubt he would try the Hart Attack again given more room, Naruto jumps around like a madman. A normal person would question whether Sasuke could even see Naruto beyond the ramps, but the blond waves maniacally knowing the more Sasuke ignores his obnoxious display, the more he is aggravated by it. So far he hadn't even looked in Naruto's direction.

Sasuke gives a small wave of the hand to Naruto just to make him stop acting foolishly. Once the blond settles, Sasuke revs his engine and stares down the first dirt ramp as he gears himself up to launch his body and bike twenty feet in the air and loose most contact with the machine at some point.

Sasuke tears down the path and takes the ramp placed farthest from the start. He kicks his legs up through his arms, releases his left hand and flips around on the seat with plenty of time for a safe finish.

Naruto smiles like a proud mama when Sasuke lands. That's his nimble, flexible little fucker up there.

Sasuke gets a good score, but not high enough to beat Neji's 42 and the crowd expresses their discontent, upset with the judges' poor decision. He looks blankly, unemotionally, at the screen displaying his 39, not stopping as he passes through the exit way.

Naruto doesn't really pay much attention until Sasuke comes up again, only noting that Neji had pulled a safe trick for his second run. It had high technicality but little daring since most of the seasoned pros could pull the same thing. His score improves only marginally with the addition of his second of three attempts.

When Sasuke does come up again, he takes a little longer at the stage's ramp edge, breathing deeply and distinctly keeping his eyes off Naruto. He finally takes off and launches from the ramp positioned farthest from Naruto. Sasuke flips upside down in a backflip, but oddly pulls it through at the peak of his jump and starts to turn sideways as well.

Naruto is flabbergasted. He'd never seen anyone try to do two flips in different directions. Technically, it would be a 720, a 360 flip and a 360 horizontal turn, all at the same time. Like a corkscrew or...or...somethin' twisted. He admires the way Sasuke's hips and thighs steer the bike into a rotation while his muscular arms pull at the handle bars to guide the machine. Such control and lithesome grace, it makes Naruto all hot and bothered. Naruto suddenly doesn't think that training was such a bad thing. His eyes are wide in awe, but as Sasuke nears the end of his descent, Naruto's grin slips quickly into a grimace.

Before Sasuke can maneuver the bike back into position, his tire catches on the dirt and prevents further movement. He smacks his left side into the down slope of the dirt mound with the bike squishing his leg into the ground.

Naruto leaps over the padded barricade. Attendants are still moving the bike when Naruto reaches Sasuke to check on him. He squats down next to Sasuke and helps him sit up, supporting him with a large hand in the middle of Sasuke's back.

The Uchiha pants, trying to push the pain away, but more than anything he is pissed. "What's my score?"

Naruto looks over his shoulder to check the screen. When he returns to the Uchiha, he snorts. "Shit."

Sasuke hisses as he pulls his legs under him, preparing to stand despite the advice of the crew around him. "Those idiots wouldn't know ingenuity if it fucked 'em in the ass."

Naruto chuckles and says, "I agree. I mean, Neji's still ahead of you and all he did was a little flippy thingy." Naruto's provocations always did the trick in getting Sasuke pissed enough to perform better. He uses it in more ways than one.

Sasuke begins to rise, pushing Naruto away instead of using him as a crutch.

Naruto gives the Uchiha space to do it himself, but he doesn't go far away. "How's your arm?"

"Arm's fine, but my leg hurts like a bitch." Sasuke heaves with the exertion and snatches Naruto's bicep when he feels himself loosing balance and falling slightly.

Kakashi approaches and orders the crew to escort Sasuke to the medical tent. They hobble to the area backstage, hidden behind translucent plastic sides of the makeshift room where personnel look at the leg and massage the muscle.

Naruto stands just at the entrance of the tent where he can see the happenings but not be in the way. He also has a good view of the arena where he can see the biker's tricks in the air. Naruto tenses slightly with the next competitor. The long dark hair swishes around as Neji does a strikingly familiar trick. Naruto looks carefully at the irritated Uchiha, a look that does not go unnoticed.

"What?" Sasuke bites, being more cross than he intended with Naruto. He hates seeming weak.

The blond hesitates. "Uhm, nothing." He tops it off with a too-wide grin.

Kakashi walks into the tent after dealing with 'official business' and happily informs Sasuke, "Hyuuga just got a 46 pulling the Sharingan."

Sasuke's scowl darkens. His eyes dart between the ramps Neji just leapt off, Kakashi, standing leisurely nearby, and then to Naruto at the entrance. Why that son of a bitch... Who the hell does he think he is?

The paramedic massages Sasuke's thigh with her thumbs working into the muscle a little too hard for Sasuke's taste. "Oww, Bitch! Get away from me!" Sasuke throws his arms up to knock her hands away from him and he sits up, tossing his legs off the side of the table. His black eyes target Kakashi and he bites out, "Where's my helmet?"

Before Kakashi can request Sasuke to reconsider, Naruto dashes past him and tries to push Sasuke to lie back down.

They swat at each other's hands like children, but with the force of titans as they struggle to overpower the other and get their own point across. Naruto finally gets the upper hand and he pushes Sasuke flat to the table with a loud thump. "Your gonna hurt yourself, bastard!"

Tightly gripping Naruto's wrists that connect to the hands forcefully pressing down on his chest, Sasuke's face contorts in anger. "Quit it, Naruto! I'm going back out there."

"No! You're gonna hurt yourself more. Then you won't be able to compete at all. Not even for your last event."

"And just hand the bet over to you right now? I don't think so."

Kakashi quirks a questioning brow. "A bet?"

Both ignore the curious man.

"Fuck the bet, Sasuke. You could really hurt yourself if you try that again."

Enthusiastic chants from the crowd penetrate through the barrier. "U-chi-ha, U-chi-ha," resounds through the arena, urging, begging Sasuke to return to the stage.

Naruto's heavy pressure lets up and Sasuke rises slowly to sit on the table. He looks out at the audience through the plastic wall. Still not facing Naruto, he says flatly, "I can't disappoint them. I'm gonna do it again."

Naruto's anger and anxiety have him almost shaking. "The same trick? You fucked it up once. What if you land on your head or your spine this time?"

"I won't. I've got it figure out. Besides, that shit you pulled earlier was just as bad, but you didn't seem to care about that."

Naruto is taken aback and rubs his sore arm unconsciously. "That was..."

"For the fans. They wanted to see someone make it and you wanted to be that someone. Well, I want this. I want to show them all what I've been working on, what I'm really capable of."

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighs in a sad, defeated tone.

"I'm doing it. I've worked too hard to quit over one fall. I'll break this God damn leg before I give up!"

Naruto inhales and releases a sigh of reluctance. "Why do you do this to me?" With his face cast down and fists tightly cleched at his sides, he relents. "Alright, Sasuke." Naruto subtly slides his hand on top of Sasuke's and looks him in the eye. "But if this is the thing you've been sneaking away to practice for, you better get it right and finally show me. And them." The blond points at the fans on the other side, still cheering, still excited, still waiting for Sasuke's return.

Sasuke slips off the table top and places his hands on Naruto's cheeks. He plants a chaste kiss on those pouty lips despite the people in the room. "I got this," he says cocksurely and grabs his gear as he leaves.

Kakashi moves to stand next to Naruto as their eyes follow the retreating back. "So... you and Sasuke, huh?"

Naruto rakes his hand through his hair, shifting his gaze to the ground. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"A while."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto shrugs, still not looking at his sponsor. "It never came up."

"I see. I knew about Sasuke's obsession, but..."

Naruto glances up, looking at the man queerly.

Kakashi coughs to hide his slip and looks away. "Does anyone else know?"

"Iruka."

"I se-"

"And Sakura. And Ino. And Kiba, I think... Yeah, Kiba, too."

Kakashi deflates with each name, realizing how low on the list he is. "Why does it seem like I'm the last to know?"

Naruto snorts. "You just never walked in on us."

"I see." He pauses, watching the action outside as Sasuke rolls his bike into position. "So, about that bet... Can I get in on it?"

Naruto looks out the corner of his eye, surprised and cautious. "Uh, I think we're gonna keep this one between us."

"I figured as much. I hope you put limits on the wager because if I know Sasuke as well as I think I do, and I do, you'll be in trouble if he wins."

"Hmph. We'll just have to see about that. But right now, I'm just hoping he doesn't fall out of the sky again." He looks over angrily at the older man. With his arms crossed over his chest, he states accusingly, "You knew all about this, didn't you? You knew about the training and the secret practices. Fuck, who am I kidding? You probably gave him the idea."

Uproarious cheers from outside draw Kakashi and Naruto's attention. The silver-haired manager puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder blade. "Come on, let's go watch."

.oOo.

Naruto: 3 Sasuke: 3

After the event the grounds cleared out pretty quickly and Naruto and Sasuke found themselves alone again in their trailer.

Sasuke sits on the edge of the hood of Naruto's rally car and Naruto stands between his open legs. Naruto's shorts sag around his waist, revealing the top of his underwear because of the unfastened latch and zipper. Sasuke's hands snake around tanned knees and up under the leg holes to touch bare skin.

From the fringes of Sasuke's hairline at his neck, Naruto's hands branch out and rub playfully into the thicker mane. "We've only got one more each. Did we ever decide what would happen if we tied?"

"Don't be so sure, yet, Naruto. There are people here that only do Rally. You think you can beat them, skaterboy?"

"Please. I only lost last year 'cause the douche in front of me wrecked. But what about you? You've never even seen a Big Air session before. Ya scared?"

"Hn, I've done worse." Sasuke leans forward and kisses the small expanse of flesh peaking from between Naruto's disheveled clothes.

Naruto hums and his eyes close slightly. "You're such a tease."

They both turn suddenly at the sound of a frustrated and annoyed "UGH!" at the front of the trailer. They see Kiba with his hands thrown up in the air in resignation, papers fluttering to the ground around him. He stomps away, muttering to himself about perverts who can't keep it in their pants.


	4. Day Three & Four: Hang Time

Day Three

Naruto: 3 Sasuke: 3

Days off are nice. And this year, it just so happened that Sasuke and Naruto have no events scheduled for the third day of competition. However, regardless of their day of freedom, they just can't stay away from the park.

Together they sit in silence at the edge of the half-bowl section of the concrete park where Naruto had competed yesterday. They stare into the hard grey surface, both men still a little upset and annoyed with each other.

Damnable boyfriends. Definition of stupidity.

"You're one to talk."

Sasuke looks sideways and glares.

Naruto leans back on his hands, swinging his feet back and forth. "I don't care what everyone says, you're an idiot. Just like me. Just like the rest of us."

Only coming from Naruto would an insult make the Uchiha feel contented. Sasuke discreetly twines his fingers with Naruto's and leans over to place a gentle peck on Naruto's scarred cheek.

The small gesture lights up Naruto's face and he smiles from ear to ear. Just as he is about to return the favor, perhaps with a bit more flair, his name is yelled from the stairs.

Konohamaru steps into view and walks up to stand behind the men with his board under one arm. He looks down at Naruto with assessing eyes, completely ignoring the Uchiha's presence. "Teach me."

Naruto's mouth hangs open stupidly, but Sasuke's narrow black brows raise with question. Annoyance and aggravation stir him to antagonize the kid for interrupting. The prick in him emerges and he asks condescendingly, "What for?"

Konohamaru glances at the raven, recognizing him from the other day. Sasuke Uchiha: top ranked BMX and dirt biker at the Games and also Naruto Uzumaki's closest friend. They are practically family. If the unsponsored amateur expects anything from his boarding idol, he may have to play nice. But that Uchiha is just so goddamn arrogant.

"I want him to be my mentor. Teach me tricks, help me perfect them, work with me." He looks back to Naruto waiting for a reply.

"Uhh...alright." He finally answers with a smile.

Sasuke looks at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? It'll be fun to pass on my ingenuity-ness."

"Hn. I'm sure the kid can learn a lot from you." Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm and squeezes the muscle under the T-shirt sleeve, purple and still sore from the hit yesterday.

"Ow ow ow! I get it." Naruto complains as he pulls feebly away from Sasuke. He rubs the injured appendage and glares at the smirking man. Naruto rolls onto his back to lift his legs out of the bowl, awkwardly rising to his feet without using his arms from the seated position. He huffs from the extra effort and looks to Konohamaru, his new disciple, expectantly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want, Boss. But I'd love to learn the 900."

"Alright. Let's head to the vert ramp down there and I shall pass on my immense knowledge." Naruto suppresses the urge to strike a superhero victory pose simply to save himself from Sasuke's sarcastic comments in front of the kid.

"Sweet!" Konohamaru runs, drops his board, and glides the whole way to the opposite end of the park.

Naruto takes a couple steps to follow, but then turns sharply back to Sasuke and kicks him in the thigh.

Sasuke tenses, his body going rigid as his pride battles with the pain. He groans deep in his throat and glares at Naruto as the blond runs away at full speed. Sasuke couldn't have retaliated if he tried.

After ten minutes of watching Naruto slide to his knees down the ramp when he couldn't get the full two and a half rotations, Sasuke shifts to look over his shoulder at a couple of approaching familiar voices.

Sakura and Ino peek over the platform to see who is still hanging around and walk up the stairs to stand behind Sasuke. The ladies had yet to find anything more enjoyable than irritating the broody man.

"Has Naruto found a new boy toy already?"

Sakura chimes in, adding her two cents to their playful teasing. "Hmm? I thought for sure Uchiha would be able to keep his attention, even if Naruto is ADD."

Sasuke stands with some difficulty, though he schools his features so that it isn't noticeable. That is part of his job after all, making things look easy. He crosses his arms and continues watching Naruto fall. "He's trying to teach the kid the 900."

Sakura looks over to the skaters with curiosity. She puts her hand to her forehead to shield her eyes from the setting sun. "How's it going?"

The three of them watch with mild interest as Naruto bails on the rotation when he misses the grab on his board and slides down to the flat surface.

"Awful," Sasuke replies.

Ino shrugs. "Oh well. Naruto never was any good at practicing. He's more of an in-the-moment kinda guy. He needs the adrenaline and the thrill."

"Nah. He's just an attention whore and only tries when people are watching." Sasuke's eyes drift away and happen to settle on his biggest motocross rival talking to his cousin beside a trailer.

Sakura's attention is also diverted and she looks to where Sasuke's eyes are directed. "Hey, there's the Hyuugas." Sakura lowers from her tiptoes and says in hushed tones, "They're pretty weird. Hinata doesn't talk and Neji can't shut up."

Ino nudges her girlfriend conspiratorially. "I think it's the other way around. Hinata is always talking, especially about how attractive Naruto is."

Sasuke's head snaps up and his eyes bore into the blonde's with heated fury.

"Whoa, down boy. I was just kidding. "

Sasuke glares at her, but summons his incredible self-control and manages to calm himself. He is almost back to normal blood pressure when Sakura just has to pipe in, "Yeah, Neji is the one that says it."

Sasuke snarls and whips his head back to view the Hyuugas across the parking lot. He physically falters in his stance as he is dumbstruck to see Neji kissing Hinata.

All three of them go slack-jawed, completely floored by the show of familial affection.

Naruto returns to see what's up and jumps onto the ledge. "What are you guys looking at?" His eyes follow the line and his mouth drops open to match the others.

Konohamaru is close behind Naruto, but the skating mentor pushes him back into the bowl before he can see anything. He's not ready for this. Hell, Naruto wasn't ready for this.

Sakura snickers. "Looks like someone's got a bigger secret than you boys."

"It's not a secret," Naruto defends.

Konohamaru asks from inside the bowl, "What secret?"

Naruto peers over the edge. "It's not a secret," he insists more determinedly.

"Well, whatever. What is it?"

Naruto is speechless, never having actually told anyone about his and Sasuke's relationship. Usually people just figured it out or found out the hard way. Like discovering the pair in the maintenance shed bent over bags of mulch. Ahhh, mulch. Naruto has an unhealthy obsession with how good fresh mulch feels. So warm, so soft, so moist. His eyes start to glaze over.

Sakura smacks the back of his blond head. "Quit thinking about that. You burned my retinas. I don't want to be reminded. "

Naruto rubs his head, purposely ignoring his new protege.

"Hey. Hey! You gonna tell me or what? If it's not a secret, then what's the big deal?"

"Uhh, well, you see... "

Before Naruto has time to make a bigger buffoon of himself, Sasuke grabs his chin and snatches his lips, stealing his breath and silencing anymore verbal garbage. Sasuke even gives a little tongue, but that is more for his own enjoyment than anything else.

The raven pulls back, leaving a puckering Naruto with his eyes still closed. He looks down at the rookie and asks with calm indifference, "Got a problem?"

Konohamaru shakes his head furiously. "Nope, I'm cool."

Sasuke glances over to see Naruto still macking with the air. He pushes Naruto's face away jokingly and smiles when the idiot comes back to yell at him.

Such a beautiful sight and Naruto can't help but kiss the corner of Sasuke's mouth. It startles the biker, but Naruto pulls back and smiles genuinely in return.

Sasuke can't take it and reintroduces his hand to Naruto's face. He abruptly walks away saying over his shoulder, "I can't stand to be around you skaters anymore." He rubs at his cheeks the entire time trying to get the uncharacteristic grin to go away. It's starting to hurt his face.

.oOo.

Day Four

"Naruto!"

The blond spins on his heels, hands in his pockets and smiles at the older man approaching. "S'up, Kashi-Go-Lean?"

The sponsor quirks a brow and grins. Naruto's personality is what made Kakashi take him on in the first place despite not knowing a thing about skateboarding. Thank Goodness Iruka flew in to save the day and took over managing the details of Naruto's career.

"I want you to wear this today."

Naruto crosses his eyes as a small black thing between Kakashi's fingers gets closer to him. He darts out of the way, ducking and shifting to the side. "Nooo! Don't put a bug on me."

Kakashi stares at him for a moment. "It's a microphone."

Naruto pulls his hands down from shielding his head. He stands with a goofy grin and says, "Oh. My bad." Naruto holds his arms out to the sides and tilts his head back. "Have your way with me, oh great and powerful sponsor who writes the checks."

Kakashi snorts, and clips the bud to the underside of Naruto's collar. Luckily the skater actually wore a button up shirt today so there is more room to work with the mic. "Don't lose that. It's expensive. It's for a behind the scenes look into the world of the extreme sports. Some magazine is paying me an ass load for this opportunity."

Naruto opens his eyes and fiddles with his collar to get a better look at the device.

Kakashi pushes his hands out of the way. "And don't touch it." He folds Naruto's shirt back into place and says, "Just forget it's there. Now, are you ready for rally?"

"Yeah. I was just headed over to the arena to test the track."

"Good. Iruka isn't around today so you have to keep yourself on schedule." Kakashi pauses, reconsidering, and adds, "I'll send Sasuke your way when he's finished tinkering with his bike."

Naruto salutes and begins to walk off. "Right-oh, El Capitan."

.oOo.

A loud slam from the left side of his car startles Naruto and he knocks his head on the raised hood. He rubs the sore spot and peers around the side only to find Sasuke with his trademark smirk. Honest to God it's trademarked. Kakashi's got the paperwork. Naruto's seen it.

"How's the grease monkey?"

Naruto wipes his forehead with the back of hand and rubs the sweat off on his rear. He moves to stand by Sasuke and leans against the door of the orange monster with his arms crossed. "Hot and sweaty. Just how you like me."

Sasuke's smirk turns lascivious. If he weren't such an anti-PDA type of guy, excluding times when a point must be made, he would make Naruto drop trou right here. With Sasuke's hand on the car top, he effectively blocks Naruto from an easy escape and any wandering eyes from prying as he leans closer to whisper provocatively, "You're looking particularly sexy right now, Naruto." Sasuke slips his hand up under the shirt and rubs his thumb over a sharp hipbone. "How 'bout we say to Hell with the bet and just fuck in the car?"

Naruto almost melts with how tempting that sounds, and his dick seems more than eager to agree. However, the hoarse yell of his name from one of the event crew yanks him out of his filthy fantasy. He pushes Sasuke off his car, hands lingering longer than need be over firm muscles, then puts one leg through the open window. "Not happenin', Uchiha. You've been alright up till now and I'm not gonna let you get away with chickening out just 'cause you're afraid of Big Air." Naruto slides all the way in and starts the car, making it cough and sputter as it comes to life.

So much for the purr of a finely tuned machine. "I don't understand how you can even tolerate this thing. Don't you feel confined?"

Naruto snaps the fabric bands into place to serve as a makeshift barrier over the window and speaks through the holes in the screen. "Nope. It's fun." The loud popping sounds from someone else's car interrupt him as it drives by and flings dirt into the stands.

"Ugh, and that horrid noise. I may have to leave."

"Don't let me stop you, princess." Naruto winks and blows a kiss to Sasuke's glare while backing out of the wide space.

Sasuke makes his way to stand, away from the rambunctious competitors and crew, just behind the padded barricade.

When the horn sounds, Naruto's tires spin before grabbing the dirt and peeling out of the start zone. He rips through the course with ease, disappearing to a paved, curvy portion for a minute or so before he bursts back into the dirt arena. Naruto picks up speed as he sails down the ramp and approaches the jump. He takes off, flying over the gap and lands squarely on the other side. However, he maintains too much velocity when entering the turn and the car somersaults, throwing dirt into the air and obscuring the view.

Sasuke's heart drops to his gut and he almost jumps the barrier, but before the dust even clears, Naruto's ugly, dinged car shoots out.

Naruto finishes the practice run with a decent time, considering he was hardly trying and really just wanting to get a feel for the course. He putters into his space off the race track and pulls himself out the window, the door being customarily welded shut for safety. He stumbles from the small opening, almost falling on his ass, but laughing and joking with the people around him the whole time. "That was fuckin' awesome!"

His audience howls at his charismatic excitement, clapping him on the back and helping him to stand straight.

"You got lucky."

"Dude, I know. Thank God I rolled all the way over. Y'all would have had a hell of a time getting her righted." He scratches the tuft of hair at the back of his neck. "I guess I'll take it a bit slower around that turn next time."

The warm mood quickly drops to subzero when Naruto looks to the sidelines and finds a pissed off Uchiha glaring at him. "Oh shit," Naruto mumbles under his breath too quiet for any ears around him to hear.

He walks up to Sasuke as if he were a criminal marching to the gallows. Naruto stops in front of the man with his arms crossed over his chest and his black eyes steadily boring through Naruto. Naruto scratches his arm absentmindedly while looking at the cushy barrier dividing them. "So, uh. That was pretty cool, right?" He chances a glance at Sasuke, only to find the biker grimacing like he's about to blow a gasket.

Here it comes, here it comes. Oh God, this is gonna suck. Naruto squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating his punishment for being reckless again and making a joke of it on top of everything else. Sasuke hates that. After a minute of standing tense and fearful, Naruto peeks through one eye to look at his angry BMXer only to find the space empty.

He relaxes considerably but his eyes dart around the area searching for Sasuke. He does a full circle, itching at his cheek in wonder, then finally spots the PO'd black figure walking to the backstage area located under the spectator bleachers. Naruto leaps over the padded fence and runs after Sasuke. Luckily the raven wasn't trying to hide this time so Naruto is able to reach him quickly.

"Hold up you bastard." Naruto makes a grab for Sasuke's arm, but the raven slips out easily. "Wait, Sasuke. Seriously, I'm sorry."

The Uchiha stops with Naruto's apology and turns to face the blond. Despite how much they have said it to each other recently, it is usually a much rarer occurrence. He looks at Naruto evenly, no glare to filter nor ill-intentioned smirk to soften the intensity of his black eyes.

Naruto shrinks away, bowing in on himself. His twiddles his fingers, hoping Sasuke would start his chastisement soon so that they could move past it and Naruto wouldn't have to tiptoe around Sasuke the whole day. Worst case scenario he would forfeit the bet and with any luck Sasuke would forgive him before the ass pounding.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's shirt in a tight fist and pulls him out of view to the darkness under the stands. "I hate it when you're so stupid."

Allowing himself to be dragged around by the front of his shirt, Naruto retorts, "You're just as bad."

Sasuke pushes Naruto's back against a cement wall. He looks down at the skater momentarily as he bites his lip. "I know what I'm doing. You are stupid and reckless and selfish and lucky."

Despite the bit of verbal abuse, Sasuke hastily yanks at the fastenings of Naruto's pants, much to the blond's surprise. It's almost like a reward instead.

"It's a good thing it's the last day. We'll have a winner soon and you can stop be-"

Before Sasuke can lay another insult on him, Naruto pulls the thin lips to meet his own and pushes his tongue into the other's mouth. When he pulls back, he places a few more light, chaste kisses over the others reddened lips. "I wanna fuck you so bad, Uchiha."

Sasuke's mischievous eyes look straight into Naruto's and he promises, "All you have to do is win the bet." Sasuke releases his hold on Naruto's cargo shorts and the material drops to the floor, displaying the rising tent in Naruto's boxers.

Naruto puts his arms around Sasuke's waist and turns them around, pinning Sasuke against the wall. Naruto kisses along the pale column of flesh up to Sasuke's ear and nibbles on the lobe. "How 'bout I apologize some more." Naruto drops to his knees and undoes Sasuke's shorts. The baggy clothing falls away and he mouths the black cloth of Sasuke's boxer briefs. You gotta have a certain body type to wear boxer briefs and make them look good. And Sasuke's definitely got it. The beautiful bastard should have been a fucking model.

Naruto's hands roam up alabaster thighs and squeeze the mounds above them. He hooks his fingers inside the waistband and rolls the underwear down slowly until it is a thin strip stretched tight around Sasuke's legs. Naruto takes the appendage into his mouth, bobbing his head. The blond maneuvers his own arousal through the front flap in his boxers, exposing himself to the humid air. He eases his free hand into position on Sasuke, teasingly rubbing his fingers over Sasuke's taint.

Sasuke moans and slowly rocks his hips forward into the offered wet heat, simultaneously making Naruto's fingers push up harder to increase the external stimulation of his prostate. Sasuke looks down at the blond through hooded eyes and commands, "All of it."

Naruto pulls back and looks up confused. "What?"

Sasuke grabs himself, holding it straight out for Naruto and pulling the plump lower lip down. "Take all of it."

"But Sasuke-"

"You made me do it when you can't even do it yourself?" he asks smugly.

Naruto glares. "You're just gonna hold that over my head forever, aren't you?"

Sasuke smirks, glad that he has the leverage now that the ordeal is over. "Probably. So, can you do it or not?"

"I can do it! Just give me a moment."

"Hn, you didn't give me a moment."

Naruto grits his teeth and murmurs to himself, "Errr, it's been a while."

"What was that?"

Naruto's eyes dart up. "Uh, nothing. Just...you may want to grab onto something. I'm 'bout to fuckin' blow your mind."

"Do your worst, Uzumaki." He grabs Naruto's blond mop, making him look up as Sasuke slides Naruto's mouth in place again. Naruto manages more than Sasuke expected, but eventually he hits Naruto's uvula and the blond pulls back quickly.

Naruto pants from choking with a thin trail of viscous saliva connecting his lips to Sasuke.

Sasuke huffs and swipes his thumb over Naruto's lip and dips it into Naruto's mouth, playing with his lewd tongue. "I should have known you couldn't do it."

Naruto glares while still sitting on his haunches, that challenging, know-it-all smirk taunting him. Naruto gets back up on his knees and bats Sasuke's hand away.

"Gonna try again? I won't expect much this time, so just do what you can. You do owe me one."

Annoyed, Naruto steels himself and licks all over, getting Sasuke as lubricated as possible. Fuck Sasuke's quiet moans, Naruto's got a job to do. He begins to take it slowly again, testing the waters so to speak. Then he dives down, taking it down his throat.

Taken by surprise, Sasuke gasps loudly and bends over the top of Naruto's head. The quick motion and sudden all-encompassing heat and wetness felt like when Naruto preps himself in secret and just jumps Sasuke.

Neither man moves for a moment.

Naruto tries to adjust and fights off his natural reflexes. When Sasuke stands back up straight, Naruto is also relieved by the slight change in angle. When he swallows, he has Sasuke twisting his fingers in Naruto's shirt at the shoulder. He begins to get into it and slips his hand into position where he can do it the way Sasuke really likes. His hand slides up Sasuke's inner thigh to rub insistently on the puckered flesh. Naruto wheedles his way into Sasuke.

Sasuke moans with the added sensation. He rolls his head to look down at Naruto and grips tightly onto blond hairs to tilt Naruto's tan face upwards. Sasuke smirks and holds Naruto in place, clogging his breathing passage.

Naruto tries to pull away, but Sasuke doesn't allow it. He glares up, but the effect is diminished by the mass between his lips.

"Let's see how long you can hold your breath."

Naruto's eyes widen and he tries to jerk back again, but Sasuke is ruthless. The gurgle that escapes and the slight panic only excites Sasuke's more sadistic nature.

"Come on, Naruto. Put that big mouth to use."

Naruto's tanned face slowly begins to flush as the No-O2 ticker nears one minute. However, Sasuke seemed to have forgotten his partner's little finger. Naruto wiggles the digit.

Sasuke starts, eyes widening briefly, then looks warningly at the man held between his thighs.

Naruto's eyes narrow and a small smirk pulls at the corners of his stretched mouth. He jabs his pointer finger and the Uchiha shouts, jerking his hips forward and loosing his grip. The results of Naruto's rashness spurts onto his face and neck.

Sasuke sinks to the floor against the wall, basking in the bliss until he hears a muffled grunt and feels a sudden warm wetness hit his thigh. His face scrunches, eyes remaining closed, and says, "You better get that off of me."

"But it's good luck. Like when a bird shits on your head." Naruto crawls over and licks his own release off Sasuke's pale thigh. He then places soft kisses along Sasuke's neck and says, "I'll forgive you for that, if you forgive me for before."

Sasuke grunts in reply and turns his face into Naruto's, licking up a stray dollop at the corner if his lips. "Let me think about it."

.oOo.

Sasuke sits in the spectators' stands analyzing the megaramp for his next competition. Naruto raved about it, and he hadn't been exaggerating. This monstrosity should be illegal. But for Sasuke, it's just another beast to be conquered.

Naruto marches down the concrete steps and takes the seat next to Sasuke. "Looks awesome, doesn't it?"

"Hn, it'll do."

Naruto knocks his knee into Sasuke's and asks, "How's your leg holding up?"

"Never better. Your arm?"

"Good as new." Naruto pounds his arm with his opposite fist to prove so.

As the early birds begin to file into the stands and the buzzards flock at the ground level waiting for an interview or photograph, Sasuke tells Naruto he's going to go and start getting ready.

Naruto squeezes Sasuke's thigh discreetly. "I'll be waiting for you at the bottom."

Sasuke nods and hauls himself to his feet. He strides down the stairs and takes a roundabout way to his equipment so as to avoid press and fans alike before heading over to the elevator.

Several men straddling their bikes wait in the crammed room in front of the only lift. And like Hell would Sasuke go up eight flights of stairs dragging his bike along. To his surprise, they all seem to be just hanging out and goofing off.

Neji spots him first. "Nice to see you could join us, Uchiha."

Sasuke gives the Hyuuga a knowing glance as he snaps his helmet into place and replies, "Hn. You must be honored."

A man clad in green plaid informs Sasuke, "The rookie's taking his sweet ass time up there."

Sasuke pushes his way to the elevator, not about to let his own practice time be affected. Inside the steel box, he looks out at the others and says, "Maybe he just needs a little...encouragement."

The doors slide open noisily at the top of the structure and the first timer looks back at Sasuke, shaking in his place.

Sasuke sighs and squeezes onto the relatively small platform to either wait for the kid to go or step around him and take his own turn. Or just push the kid off. That helps everyone, right? See! He can be just as helpful as the next guy.

The kid turns away from gawking at the Sasuke Uchiha. The evil smirk directed at him starts to freak him out and gives him the motivation to plunge over the edge.

.oOo.

"Big Air is a goliath of an obstacle. It features a drop of either 60 or 80 feet for the guys to enter, from which they choose to launch over a gap 50 or 70 feet wide and continue into a 27-foot quarter-pipe. These six men take five jumps and the total of their three highest scores will determine the winner. This competition is not timed and is judged on style, creativity and amplitude.

"This is Yamato and with me is Kakashi Hatake, former champion bmx biker-turned-manager for one of the best competitor's we've seen. It's great that you could be here. How are you, Kakashi?"

"Couldn't be better actually. This magazine just payed for an exclusive and candid look into the extreme sports world. So I stuck Naruto with a mic and it has proven to be rather interesting so far."

"Speaking of your clients, how's Uchiha? He took a pretty nasty fall the other day before successfully completing a 720 degree corkscrew."

Kakashi shrugs. "Meh. He says he's fine, but we all know he can hide it if he wants. That boy's always so difficult."

Applause draw the announcers' attention to look down at the ramp and find their topic of discussion flying vertically into the air at the far end of the half-pipe. The red lights of the electronic ruler rise to the 17 foot marker before Sasuke starts to descend to the solid wooden surface. He lands with enough momentum to push him back up the other side before returning to the flat center to await his score. With a 80, a sturdy foundation to build on, he leaves the massive half-pipe, gliding past Naruto with a lingering, cocky glance.

"It seems as though Naruto Uzumaki has come to support his pal again. Do you find it as weird as the rest of us that they're such close friends? Considering Naruto's so energetic and exuberant and..."

"And Sasuke's not."

Yamato grins. "To put it lightly. But he is one of the best at what he does."

"They fit," Kakashi answers the original question soberly. "Naruto seems to get along with just about everyone, but Sasuke is more prickly." Kakashi snorts before continuing, "But Naruto can even get through to him. Sasuke is like my brother. Few know him better and I taught him ever-"

"Brother? You mean more like a son?"

Kakashi falters. "Let's just agree that I'm the cool uncle."

Yamato quirks a brow and glances over at the ramp to see the sixth contestant just leaving. "Ah, Uchiha is almost up again. So far most of the guys have put up solid scores for their first runs. The tricks should only get more interesting from here on since traditionally competitors will use the first run to buffer scores and unleash the more difficult tricks later. Any idea, Kakashi, what Uchiha has planned for this event?"

"Of course. Sasuke's always got a plan."

"Care to share?"

"No."

"...OK then. Let's watch."

:::

Naruto's wide smile is infectious, not even the camera can completely keep off of him, especially when it is his best friend's turn. He cheers loudly with the fans as Sasuke soars down at 80 degrees before disappearing from view behind the huge-mongous ramp, only to reappear doing a backflip while twirling his bike around by the handlebars over the gap then landing smoothly on the large ledge of the half-pipe. Naruto screams for the success. He jumps around and squeezes the bars of the barricade in front of him with excitement.

Sasuke twists and turns as he rises up the other side by the scale, twisting and dancing in the air before coming back down. The motion and grace of it all has Naruto about ready to jump around like a little girl. When a large camera appears in front of his face, he is beyond happy and flashes a victory at his reflection in the large lens.

A sharp jab into his ribs draws Naruto's attention way. Surprisingly, he finds Kiba standing next to him with a mildly serious expression.

Kiba grabs Naruto around the collar and pulls him close to speak in his ear so that his skater pal could actually hear what he's saying over the roar of the crowd. "So you and Uchiha are for real?"

Naruto grins and yells,"Yeah." He pulls back and looks at his friend curiously, wondering what he'll say about answering those suspicions.

Kiba crosses his arms and watches Sasuke as he rides up the elevator while another biker takes his jump. "Just don't tell him about us... experimenting in high school."

Naruto snorts. "Why would I tell him that?"

"I don't know. Just don't. Your boyfriend scares the shit out of me sometimes."

"Nah, he's a kitty cat."

"More like a tiger."

"Only in the sack."

"Ugh. Did not need to know that."

"Oh oh oh!" Naruto starts beating on Kiba and shooshing him so that he can yell with the other fans. Sasuke's up again!

:::

Sasuke zooms down the steep incline and soars through the air. He tucks his body close to the bike and throws the vehicle into a spin, pulling a double front flip to pump up his score. The landing is a little wobbly and low on the ramp, but nothing the Uchiha can't handle. He peddles rapidly over the relatively small flat area to build up enough speed to complete the second portion while gaining substantial air.

But, imagine that. It never really goes as planned. Oh, fuck it.

Sasuke kicks the bike away mid-air to prevent it from landing atop him. Extreme Sports 101. He flails as he continues to rise, the marker on the scale rising with him. Why? Because the idiot operating the machine doesn't have the decency or common sense to realize how badly Sasuke just fucked up.

Sasuke reaches the paramount of his ascent and relishes that split second of weightlessness before deciding that this fall from... 27 + 20, so 47 feet, is really gonna suck. He continues to thrash in the air, knowing there is nothing to grab onto, but still trying nonetheless. It's just one of those things he can't control. As he plummets more than forty feet, all he senses are the bright lights above as a deafening silence engulfs him despite the arena full of people.

Within the span of maybe three seconds, Naruto went from hyper and excited to shocked and devastated. He stopped breathing the moment Sasuke lost control of the bike and froze still as he watched his best friend, his bitter rival, his greatest love struggle in the air.

The Uchiha lands on his tailbone and slams his head into the wooden ramp, bouncing off the floor once before sliding across the sleek, polished surface. Sasuke lies motionless.

He stares at Sasuke. At Sasuke's body.

Naruto cannot look away, expecting his biker to start squirming around, pushing himself up, cursing at his stupid mistake, anything! But the Uchiha does not move. Naruto's panic is sudden and jarring. He grabs the top of the barricade and throws himself over the bars, running onto the platform. He falls to his knees, sliding past the still form and scrambling to get back to him. He cradles Sasuke's head and gently, more so than he thought possible, pulls the helmet off and throws it aimlessly behind himself. He looks into Sasuke's face, terrified by the dribble of blood coming from his nose. He taps one paler-than-usual cheek attempting to rouse Sasuke.

"Oh my God, Sasuke. Fuck. Fuck. Sasuke, wake up. What's wrong with you? Open your eyes! Fuck!"

The medical crew crowds around the pair with their boxes and gadgets and annoying chatter. Why won't they just help Sasuke?! Took them long enough to get there! Useless!

Naruto is pulled away from Sasuke by hands gripping under his arms to haul him off the ground. He fights and struggles against Kiba and Neji as they try to separate him for his own good and Sasuke's well-being. Naruto finally gives up and slumps. He pulls his legs up to his chest and grips the hair at his temples, passively watching the EMTs try to get a response from Sasuke. The asshole's breathing had stopped. And apparently, so had his heart. Selfish bastard, that wasn't his to do with as he pleased anymore. It belonged... belongs to Naruto.

Naruto had held Sasuke, made love to him and teased him, played with him and argued. But now the hot-blooded, arrogant, self-possessed, most endearing man he'd ever met seems so lifeless. The wait is agonizing and as seconds slide into minutes, Naruto begins to believe he may have lost the one person that means most.

For minutes, Naruto sits placidly with his head between his knees as people hustle around to revitalize Sasuke. His ass falls asleep before Sasuke even blinks an eye.

After the fall, the spectators had done their duty and emitted a collective groan. As the tension rose with the unchanging state of their star athlete, they began to chant Sasuke's name and clap in rhythm. However, even his most diehard fans had gone silent by the third tense minute of nothing.

The entire building spoke only in murmurs except for a solitary announcer, secluded in his booth, who tries to reassure fans watching at home.

A sudden eruption of applause startles Naruto and he looks up wearily. His heart leaps into his throat as he sees the medical team pulling Sasuke to his feet. The dazed Uchiha, standing wobbly, looks at the ground with a completely blank expression as the crew throw questions in his face and keep him upright.

Naruto's sneakers slip on the surface as he bolts to Sasuke's side. He wraps his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulls a limp arm around his shoulders, helping to escort the Uchiha to a stretcher awaiting him at the side of the ramp.

Naruto squeezes Sasuke's side tightly, afraid to let him go and break him even more. Obviously Sasuke is completely out of it. Should he really be walking even? Naruto knows that if his Sasuke was fully there, he'd be putting up a fight about leaving the competition early. Damn stubborn bastard.

Yamato comments over the airwaves, "Sasuke Uchiha practically fell out of a four story building and is now walking away. Uchihas are just made of something different."

Kakashi finally makes it down to the ground level from the commentators' box just in time to see Sasuke strapped down.

Naruto stands anxiously nearby. One of the medics looks him over and places an oxygen mask around his face since he looked about ready to have a panic attack.

The crew lifts Sasuke on the gurney and slides him into the truck to cart him off to the hospital.

Kakashi starts to step inside, but Naruto grabs his sleeve. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Someone has to go with him," Kakashi explains.

"Yeah. That's my place."

"You still have rally later."

"Are you serious? I'm not leaving Sasuke."

It's OK, Naruto. Iruka can bring you by later."

Naruto growls, ripping the mask away from his face. "Fuck off, Kakashi. You're insane if you think I'm not gonna be at his side. Get out of the way." Naruto pushes Kakashi aside and prepares to heave himself into the truck.

Kakashi quickly grabs Naruto's forearm and stops him in his place. Before the blond can start yelling more, Kakashi reaches up toward his collar and plucks the device from Naruto's clothing. He holds it in front of the confused skater and says, "I need to protect at least one of my investments tonight."

Naruto huffs and settles into the truck waiting for the EMTs to shut him in.

Kakashi sighs and signals the medics to proceed.

The doors slam shut and the engine roars. Lights flash to signal the transport of a patient but the siren remains subdued.

Naruto scoots as close to Sasuke as he can. Looking into glassy eyes, he brushes sweaty hair off Sasuke's forehead and holds one pale, clammy hand.

And like a terrified child, the Uchiha squeezes back.


	5. End: The Winner

AN: This is the first chapter to come that has been edited for content. The full (explicit) chapter is available to members of Y!gallery (18+).  
Sorry about doing this to you. I'm just too old now to be contributing to minor delinquency. Forgive me.  
I apologize for any jarring transitions. I tried to leave as much as possible.

* * *

Naruto tosses clothes out of his dresser drawers, trying to find something he had lost in the move. Not the move into the condo he shares with Sasuke, but the move from his own bedroom into the spare. Sasuke had kicked him out not only before the Games because Naruto was being as ass, but for the duration of the event he was banished to ensure they wouldn't have sex before the bet was decided. And now Naruto can't find it!

Naruto shoves the drawer back into the dresser with more force than necessary. He also gives the wooden furniture a kick for good measure. He had been grumpy and ill-tempered for about two weeks, ever since the nurse at the hospital told him he couldn't see Sasuke. And not even for some legit reason like them not being family or anything. The asshole actually told the staff he did not want any visitors.

What! Who does that?

Naruto checks under the bed, about to toss the mattress again when he hears a loud slam from the direction of the living room. He waits tensely on his knees, palms down on the bed top, suspiciously listening for any hint of what the noise could have been.

"Naruto! I'm back."

Oh good, it's Iruka with the groceries. Naruto gets back down to his hands and knees to look around on the floor more, but then his manager and part time caretaker yells something that has Naruto bolting to his feet.

"I have news about Sasuke."

In his excitement, Naruto crashes into the wall across from the open door and slips on the hard wood floor. Stupid socks. He charges down the hall, shouting, "Is that bastard taking visitors, yet?"

When Naruto gets to the kitchen, he finds Iruka smiling and just standing there unpacking the bags. Naruto looks at him, confused by the strange silence as he picks up a plastic bag full of packets of instant soup.

Iruka darts his eyes to the side, trying to signal the blond.

Naruto quirks a brow in confusion, a habit he had adopted from Sasuke. Though for him, it is usually more in annoyance. "What are you doing?"

Iruka huffs. He points and says, "Look over there, Naruto."

Naruto slowly shifts his baffled expression to look behind him and his shock takes his breath away. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha sits on the arm rest of the couch with his arms crossed, just waiting for the oblivious man to notice him. He smirks when Naruto drops the bag on the floor, obviously surprised by his presence.

Naruto runs over and tackles Sasuke backward over the couch, burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder as they fall. He plants light affectionate kisses all over the Uchiha's face. But when he stops a moment to take a breath, his mouth purses as he remembers why he hadn't seen the bastard in so long. 'Cause he wasn't allowed!

Naruto puts his palm on Sasuke's forehead and pushes his head into the cushions as he lifts himself off the couch. He stands and turns his back on Sasuke, growling, "You're a dick."

Sasuke rises to his elbows. He says with a crooked smile, "You can't treat me like this. I'm still injured."

Naruto rounds on the Uchiha to yell directly at him. "I'll treat you however you deserve. What kind of asshole doesn't take visitors after he almost died?" He turns his back on Sasuke again and crosses his arms angrily.

Sasuke rises from the couch and looks at Iruka with meaningful intent.

Iruka gets the message and leaves the last bag on the counter untouched as he exits the home without preamble.

Sasuke moves up behind Naruto and wraps his arms around the blond man. "Did you miss me?" One hand moves over Naruto's hip and inner thigh. He rubs Naruto through his cargo shorts and the blond melts, indeed missing Sasuke and this contact so much. Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and slowly moves upward to his ear. He licks the shell and whispers, "You win, Naruto. How do you want me?"

Naruto's eyes had slid closed and he has to pull himself out of the hole Sasuke's ministrations buried him in. He turns his face to the side and asks Sasuke's neck, "Huh? What are talking about?"

The biker smirks. "The bet, Naruto. Did you already forget? You won. Tell me how you want it."

Naruto moans, kissing Sasuke in return, and with a lazy, dreamy voice says, "I didn't win anything. After you fell, I went to the hospital and skipped rally. So, we tied."

Sasuke stops moving. "You did what?"

"I was disqualified 'cause I didn't show up. So I only won three gold. Just like you."

Sasuke spins the man in his arms around so as to look into his eyes. "You rode with me to the hospital?"

Naruto abruptly comes out of his dazed state, startled by Sasuke's sudden sober tone. "Uh, yeah. Don't you remember?"

Sasuke shakes his head negatively. "I remember waking up in the hospital. The nurse rambled off what was wrong with me. And then..."

"And then you told them not to let anyone see you." Naruto punches him in the chest.

Sasuke winces and stumbles a couple steps back. "Easy, Naruto. I had a bruised lung."

Naruto turns apologetic and puts his hand gently over Sasuke's heart, happy to feel it beating steadily under his fingertips. "What else?"

Sasuke raises his fiberglass encased wrist before listing, "Fractured wrist, liver contusions, whiplash, ruptured spleen and a concussion."

Naruto frowns and pushes Sasuke over to the couch. "Maybe you shouldn't be standing so much." He eases Sasuke to sit down and kneels on the carpet in front of him. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke leans his head over the back of the couch and releases a long breath, mostly of frustration. "I've been better."

Naruto massages his thighs, then moves up to the waist of Sasuke's jeans and pops the button open. He slowly pulls down the zipper and looks up at Sasuke coyly. "How 'bout now."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth pulls up and he replies, "I think I'm almost cured."

"Well, in that case, I think I know how to heal you completely." Naruto tugs Sasuke's pants down a few inches to free the neglected length from its denim prison. "Are you sure you're up for this? You were in the hospital forever."

"Three weeks isn't forever." Sasuke looks down into genuinely concerned blue eyes and hesitates, biting his lower lip and debating with himself whether he should even tell Naruto. Sooner is better than later...supposedly. Maybe Naruto won't lash out if Sasuke at least still looks injured.

"What is it now," Naruto complains. His face suddenly looks alarmed and asks in a frenzy, "Did I hurt something?" He immediately lurches back so he isn't touching Sasuke at all.

"No, Naruto. It isn't that." Maybe it would go more smoothly if Naruto isn't holding onto such a sensitive organ. "It's just that I was technically allowed to leave about two and half weeks ago. Once I got my cast and they knew I wasn't going to bleed to death, they told me I could go."

Naruto's frowns. "Then why didn't you?"

"Just 'cause."

"Because why?" He waits for a short moment for a response, but his temper gets the best of him. "You're such a fucking asshole! Why wouldn't you come home? Why would you stop me from coming to you?"

"I was embarrassed! I didn't want you to see me like that."

Naruto is taken aback and he stares wide-eyed at Sasuke. However, his surprise soon melts off his face and he slowly inches closer to Sasuke. He leaves a light peck on pale pink lips because regardless of how much it pisses him off, he empathizes. He understands Sasuke and he understands that mentality.

Naruto's lips purse and he puts his hands firmly on Sasuke's knees, squeezing lightly. "Fine," he bites. "Whatever. But Sasuke, don't ever let your ego get in my way again. Or I'll be the one to put you in the hospital next time. Got it?"

Sasuke's hand cups around Naruto's neck and the heat in his face from shame and humiliation seeps away. "I got it."

"Good. Now may I continue since I was so rudely interrupted?"

"Please, be my guest."

Sasuke has the tendency to get bored when Naruto plays too much, but the erection doesn't wilt in the least and Naruto is permitted to continue to his delight. Not that Naruto isn't enjoying himself, but as Sasuke stays strong, he begins to feel confused...then worried...then upset.

After trying all his moves, Sasuke still isn't phased. Not even a drops worth. Usually Sasuke gets annoyed by Naruto's leisurely pace, but the asshole is outlasting him this time. What's going on?

Naruto looks up for an explanation.

Sasuke smirks knowingly.

Naruto's aggravation peaks. He barks at Sasuke, "What the hell, man! Did your dick break too?"

"God willing, no. My really important organs made it through fine."

"Then what's the deal?"

Sasuke smirks, internally laughing at Naruto's mini-meltdown. "When I was training for the 720 I came across a different kind of exercise while researching hip flexors. So I started doing kegel workouts-"

"Kegel? Isn't that what chicks do to make their pussies tighter?"

Sasuke frowns. "No. They strengthen your core. This is merely a bonus side effect. I bet I can even outlast you now."

"Well, shit." Naruto pouts, staring at the fleshy rod. "Seems I can't win at anything anymore!"

Sasuke grabs Naruto's chin and turns his face up to look him in the eye. "You really left the Games because of me?"

Sasuke would feel like a sore loser if he let Naruto continue to think they really tied. The only reason he lost the chance for gold in rally is because he cares so much for Sasuke.

Naruto's head tilts to the side. "Of course."

Sasuke brushes his fingers along Naruto's temple and through his thick blond hair. He chuckles and leans down, claiming Naruto's lips and pressing his tongue inside the other's mouth.

Sasuke pulls away slowly, watching Naruto with his eyes still closed lick his smiling lips, capturing any lingering taste of Sasuke. The Uchiha stands and brings Naruto up with him, grabbing a plastic bag off the coffee table at the same time. He pulls the bare-chested Naruto to their bedroom, but with difficulty as the blond drags his feet, still stupefied at having Sasuke back in their home and in his arms.

Sasuke flings Naruto onto the bed and crawls on top of him. He showers Naruto with chaste kisses as he works his way down from mouth to abdomen, smearing his lips over the expanse of flesh as he travels southward. As he works on the button of the shorts, he tongue fucks Naruto's naval and the blond jumps with a subdued chortle. He nips at its edges to stall while struggling with Naruto's clothes with only one good hand.

"Fuck! Undo this!"

Naruto grins, but knows better than to make any comment. He pulls the button through and shoves them lower until Sasuke takes over again and tugs them completely off, quickly followed by the boxers. Thank God for elastic bands.

Naruto puts his arm over his eyes while Sasuke works, almost like making out with it from all the tongue he uses. "Ahhh..." Naruto pants as Sasuke reduces him to a moaning mass.

Suddenly, Naruto throws his arm away and sits up some to look down at Sasuke. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke pulls away and says flatly, "I practiced." He removes his hand except for a couple fingers and dives back in, making Naruto's toes curl and his knees bend up onto the bed as the stimulation wrings his body into a tight knot.

A little practice and now he's a pro. How like the Uchiha.

Sasuke moves his hands up to Naruto's thighs and massages the sensitive area. Naruto's muscles begin to quake, convulsing under Sasuke's touch. Sasuke licks the corners of his mouth and moves off the bed to reach the grocery bag on the floor.

The rustling brings Naruto to the present after being so close to tasting heaven. Looking down at where Sasuke should be, all Naruto can see is the back of his feathered hair.

When Sasuke does resurface, his shirt is gone and so are his pants. He stands and crawls onto the bed, moving to straddle Naruto's waist. He pins tans wrists to the bed by Naruto's head as he goes in for another kiss. "Don't move," Sasuke commands, lips skimming over Naruto's.

Sasuke cranes back to grab something from the edge of the bed, giving Naruto an erotic nude pose of an exquisite male. Just the way Naruto likes it. Michelangelo couldn't have done better.

Sasuke returns to his seat on Naruto's lap, the blond's penis brushing against an ivory white ass with every small movement. Sasuke leans over him and squirts a liberal amount of clear lubricant onto Naruto's palm.

The squelch from the bottle draws Naruto's attention and he looks at his hand curiously. It takes a moment but he eventually catches on as Sasuke smears the substances over Naruto's fingers for him. "But wait, Sasuke..."

"Shut up. I want it." He takes Naruto's hand and guides slicked fingers back.

Naruto needs no more prompts nor instructions. His hand slides over Sasuke's soft ass as he reaches for the hole between those cheeks.

Sasuke moans into the kiss and thrusts forward and back to get the friction.

Naruto watches Sasuke's face as the usually cold and stoic man bites his lip to keep from voicing his pleasure too much. "You ready?"

Sasuke's mouth falls open, a small puling whimper escaping traitorously. He tries to cover it up by hiding his face with his bangs and emitting a guttural groan. "Not yet. Gimme one more. It's been a while."

Naruto hooks his hand around Sasuke's neck and pulls the Uchiha down closer. He licks the shell of Sasuke's ear and threads his fingers through the dark locks, massaging the scalp. He grins against Sasuke's temple and wiggles another finger inside him.

Sasuke tenses, his body pulling forward away from the intrusion, but he forces himself back down. It takes Sasuke some getting use to the sensation again, the stretching, the pushing, the sliding, the sense of being filled, but when he's ready, he's fucking ready. "Alright. Give me your hand."

Naruto slowly withdraws his fingers, wanting Sasuke to feel every little bit slipping by.

Sasuke takes the hand and collects some of the lube from between Naruto's fingers and palm. He also reaches back and scoops up some that Naruto had smeared over his ass cheek.

Some people would ask what could hurt more than a 40 foot fall. Obviously they'd never taken it up the ass raw and dry.

Coating Naruto judiciously, Sasuke lines it up and begins to sink down. "Nnnnn, fuck."

Naruto holds onto Sasuke's hips and watches the man seat himself on the hard shaft, loving the way it disappears within Sasuke.

Naruto moves his hands around Sasuke's back and rubs lightly, soothingly, to help Sasuke. While Sasuke adjusts, Naruto traces over some of the scars on Sasuke's body from previous accidents. Most are from before they turned pro, back in the days when they cruised around town, skated in empty pools and pissed the summers away.

Naruto's hands roam over every hard muscle he can reach. Sasuke's thighs, his back, his arms, chest and stomach, nothing goes untouched until Naruto maps everything. With Sasuke's flushed body atop him, Naruto sits up and claims Sasuke's lips, just wanting to taste the man again because he will never grow tired or bored with anything to do with Sasuke. He hugs his arms around Sasuke's upper body and while still connected at the lips, he says quietly, "I love you."

Sasuke stops moving and opens his eyes wide to stare into the blue of Naruto's right in front of him.

Naruto kisses from Sasuke's cheek down to his collar. "I love you so much and I almost lost you. None of the shit we did was ever real until I thought you were gone."

Sasuke almost hyperventilates his breathing is so ragged. He has loved Naruto for ten years, despite them being together for less than three. He knew Naruto had strong feelings for him, but neither had ever come out and just said it. Sasuke wasn't even sure he could, despite his own deep feelings. Fuck, Naruto really is the better man, the stronger man.

He clenches Naruto's shoulders, trying to summon every ounce of courage. "Me, too. I love you, too."

Naruto beams. "I know." He kisses Sasuke's jaw and lays back down on the bed. His hands run up and down over Sasuke's sides until he grips Sasuke's biceps and cajoles him into lowering himself to hover over Naruto. He wraps his arms around Sasuke and pulls him the rest of the way down, making him lie chest-to-chest with Naruto. "That's better."

Sasuke buries his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and he tightly grips the pillow they share. He moans and nibbles on Naruto's ear, hot breath diffusing over tan sweaty skin.

Naruto licks Sasuke's neck and sucks on his ear lobe. "Ahh, Sasu. I gonna come."

It doesn't take long after that for Sasuke, he had been teetering on the edge well before, despite his newfound control. With heaving and breathy moans at Naruto's ear, Sasuke climaxes.

Naruto continues, replacing his hold around Sasuke's hips. Naruto peaks with a more raspy groan and slows his motions.

They lie together, contented and blissful as the infamous double-backed beast for a long while.

Sasuke moves first and rolls off of Naruto, but traps one of the strong tan arms under him as he lays on the bed beside the blond man. He looks over at Naruto and smirks.

Naruto's smile consumes his features. His eyes are closed, but even they are pleased. He taps his fingers lightly over his chest and basks in his euphoria, enjoying Sasuke's weight on his arm because it means he is there in their bed.

Sasuke leans over and takes Naruto's nipple between his lips.

Naruto snorts and rubs Sasuke's back. "Oi, even I need more of a break than that." Naruto stretches, spreading his legs and pushing his arm out under the pillow. His hand brushes against something hard and he freezes. He bolts up, yanking his arm out from under Sasuke, and turns to dig into the pillowcase.

Naruto cheers as he pulls out a black felt box and holds it like lost treasure. He shows Sasuke, but the Uchiha glares at it.

"That better not be a fucking ring."

Naruto's face scrunches and opens the box to reveal several pendants. He fingers the platinum Uchiha crest lying on Sasuke's neck that he always wears under his clothes. Naruto picks out one of the charms and lies it next to the crest. "Now I'm always with you." He spills the rest of the contents into his palm, another spiral and an Uchiha crest replica. "And now you're with me, too."

Sasuke touches it reverently. He sits up and unhooks the crab claw clasp, adding the swirl to his family symbol. He puts the chain back around his neck and leans over to kiss his idiot. Feeling like a sentimental sap, he says softly, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto grins and lays on top of Sasuke, smothering him with another of his all-consuming kisses.

The pleasant moment is interrupted, however, when Naruto drops his hand on the TV remote and the device buzzes to life.

"Shit," he curses, not wanting the chatter of other people invading his time with Sasuke. He points the controller at the set, but pauses, staring at the digital image.

Sasuke waits impatiently. How dare the moron focus more on TV than on Sasuke when he's lying naked beneath the dunce! But then Sasuke hears the announcers topic and distinctly catches 'exclusive' and their sponsor 'Kakashi Hatake.'

Sasuke rises to his elbows and sees the cover of an entertainment magazine show on screen. The animated image flips open to reveal he and Naruto posted together. Then a sound bite begins to play accompanied by captioned text.

There is distinct moaning and squelching sounds followed by "Let's see how long you can hold your breath." There are more indistinguishable gurgles and then Sasuke's voice crisply says, "Come on, Naruto. Put that big mouth to use."

Sasuke throws the remote at the television and shouts, "How the fuck did they get that! I'm going to kill Kakashi!"

Naruto chuckles quietly before tackling the enraged raven back down to the bed. Angry sex is always fun, especially if Naruto is free from the ensuing rage.


End file.
